


A Salacious Discovery

by DarkSpider07



Series: Marvel Smut Stories [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Betrayal, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSpider07/pseuds/DarkSpider07
Summary: Peter can’t shake the feeling that the Avengers are keeping something from him. They would end conversations when he walks in the room or give each other certain looks when they thought he wasn’t looking. Wanting to know what they were keeping from him, he sneaks into the tower after overhearing Tony talking about a meeting that no one told Peter about. What he discovered shocks him to his core as Peter is now forced to look at his teammates and his life differently.*This is a mix of MCU and comics material. Some characters will be comic based while others are MCU based.*Not connected to my other stories, (Stand alone)*there will be a warning before any Peter/May scenes. They don’t start until a few chapters in.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Everyone/Everyone, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Jane Foster/Thor, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Avengers Team, Peter Parker/Everyone, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Marvel Smut Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950763
Comments: 41
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first story with an actual plot, I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Most characters are MCU based with alterations with the exception of Peter who is a mix between MCU and comics and Carol who is comics based (black unitard and red sash with long hair version) and Mary Jane who is obviously not in the MCU.
> 
> Laura Barton is in this and I know Clint and Laura have kids in the movies, but just pretend that they have no kids in this story.

*Thursday night*

Peter Parker was swinging through New York heading to the Avengers tower. He was on a mission tonight to get answers as to why his team had been acting weird for the last few months. They were perfectly nice and civil towards him, but at times Peter couldn’t shake the feeling that they were keeping something from him. It was minor things, like passing comments that he knew had a double meaning or looks that he would catch them giving each other when they thought he wasn’t looking.

Then the final straw happened on Tuesday when he stopped by the tower to repair his suit and refill his web shooters. 

-Flashback to Tuesday-

Peter was in the lab loading his web shooter cartridges while also working on some homework. Tony was on the other side of the large lab working on one of his suits when Wanda came into the lab. Peter didn’t pay much attention beyond a simple greeting before going back to his work.

Wanda went up to Tony and started talking more quietly than usual and that got Peter’s attention. Peter focused on her voice and allowed his enhanced senses to do their thing.

“Do you have everything ready for Thursday?” Wanda asked Tony.

“Everything is ready. Be careful, he has amazing hearing!” Tony said back in a hushed tone.

“Calm down Stark, with all the moving parts in here and the fact that he has to be focusing on us, he won’t hear us” Wanda replied easily.

Peter had his back turned to them but made no motion to indicate he overheard their conversation. He could see them though through their reflection on a glass panel in the lab.

“I guess you’re right, just remember 7:00 on Thursday, ok, and I’ll set up the room on the 69th floor” Tony quietly said.

Peter rolled his eyes, Tony always tried to make jokes and innuendos that made him look childish. Wanda must have felt the same way,

“Really Tony? 69. How old are you?” Wanda said playfully.

“Old enough” he replied with a devious smirk. 

Peter saw Tony reach out and swat her ass before Wanda left the lab with smile on her face. Peter was utterly baffled by their behaviour and his mind was racing. Was Tony cheating on Pepper? What was happening on Thursday at 7 on the 69th floor? Peter wasn’t stupid, he knew what meaning 69 had, but why would it compare in this situation. Peter couldn’t just outright accuse his mentor of cheating, nor did he fully believe it himself, he had to figure this out and investigate.

Thursday’s were one of the days that the team rarely spent much time together unless they were on a mission. Peter used his Thursday nights for patrol and catching up on his assignments that always piled up throughout the week. His teammates always said that was the designated personal day for everyone as the weekend was usually a social time between the team. 

Recently though, Tony had become more strict about Peter not coming by even during patrol on Thursday nights. Saying that he should use these days off from Avengers stuff to hang out with friends or do his own thing rather than be near other super heroes. He told him it was so Peter could have somewhat of a normal life rather than always being surrounded by the chaos that was the Avengers lives. Peter accepted these excuses for a while until he started to notice the weird behaviours of the team. Now he was curious and he wasn’t going to stop till he figured this puzzle out.

-End of flashback-

Peter continued swinging, he meant to get to the tower for 7:00 but some muggings and robberies made him about 20 minutes late. He was dressed in his plain cloth suit instead of the suit him and Tony built together. With all the tech and tracking systems in it, he would be picked up by FRIDAY’s sensors in a second and reported to Tony. Peter had to do this the old fashioned way, using some skills he picked up from the Black Cat and their ‘professional/sometimes romantic/friendly’ relationship.

He felt bad about spying on his teammates but he had to know what was going on. He just wanted to take a quick peak and then he would leave and go back home. Aunt May told him that she was going out tonight with some friends from work for their weekly ladies night so Peter had the apartment all to himself for the night. Aunt May left around 6:00 so that means she wouldn’t be back till around 11 or 12 o’clock if previous weeks were anything to go on. Peter didn’t really think about it till now, but Aunt May’s ladies nights were also on Thursday’s just like the teams personal days. Though that was probably due to the fact that she didn’t start work till later on Fridays and she had been spending more time with Peter and the Avengers at the tower on weekends. 

Peter launched himself high into the sky and landed quietly on the roof of Avengers Tower. He made his way to the ventilation system and used his super strength to pry open the vents.

“Sorry Mr. Stark, but I need to do this and you can afford it.” Peter said to himself.

He made his way in and started counting the floors as he descended down, bypassing the security systems as he went using one of Felicia’s gadgets that he kept to ‘study’. When he got to the 69th floor of the tower he focused his hearing and could hear muffled sounds coming from the vent on his right. He made his way through the vents to the sound.

“This type of stuff was a lot easier 2 years ago.” Peter said to himself annoyed. He barely fit into the vents now, he had grown considerably from when he first started as Spider-Man and was now 6 feet tall and his chest and shoulders were a lot bigger than they used to be. As he squeezed through the ventilation system, the sounds got louder and so did the scent that his enhanced senses picked up. He knew that smell but couldn’t put his finger on it. He got closer to the end of the vent and he was absolutely stunned by what awaited him on the other side of the vent grate.

His entire team and more were all fucking each other senseless. Everyone involved with the Avengers was there. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson, Pepper Potts, Jane Foster, James Barnes, Sharon Carter, Laura Barton, Scott Lang, Hope Van Dyne, Darcy Lewis, James Rhodes, Carol Danvers, Maria Hill and Nick Fury himself. There was also someone else there but he couldn’t see her face and he didn’t know who else was missing from the team considering it looked like everyone was there but him.

While Peter was stunned it was also super hot to watch all the gorgeous ladies that were always around were naked and getting fucked without any shame. Tony had Jane Foster on a large bed in a mating press as he savagely thrust his hips downward, slamming his cock into her pussy while her legs were on his shoulders. She was screaming out encouragements as he fucked her hard.

“Fuck yes Tony! Fuck me! Fuck my pussy, you’re so deep!” She screamed out.

Beside them, Laura Barton was riding Thor while Steve Rogers was behind her fucking her ass, they were double penetrating Hawkeyes wife. Thor was squeezing and sucking her tits as they bounced above him. Steve was slapping her ass as she pushed her own ass back towards him, meeting both their thrusts. Her head was thrown back as she looked over her shoulder and was kissing Steve hard.

On the same bed as them, Natasha Romanov was on her back while Wanda was on top of her in a 69 position as they licked and sucked each other’s pussies, while also using some dildos to fuck each other. They were moaning out as they pleasured each other.

On a couch nearby, Clint Barton had Sharon Carter bent over as he fucked her doggystyle. He was holding onto her hips as he railed her from behind, burying his cock deep in her asshole with every intense thrust. Clint was fucking her fast, not slowing down as she came on his cock. Clint had a grin on his face as he watched his wife getting fucked by Cap in the ass while he was fucking Steve’s girlfriend in the ass. Sharon also loved the sight of her lover fucking another woman. 

“You see that Sharon, our lovers fucking each other while we fuck each other.” Clint said taking a brake from the thrusting to say to her with his cock still buried in her asshole.

On the floor, Pepper Potts who was always so professional and kind, was bouncing up and down as she rode Bucky hard and fast. Bucky was lying on his back as he reached up and grabbed Pepper’s tits as she groaned out. She clearly liked what Bucky was doing because she stopped bouncing and planted herself on Bucky’s cock, burying it deep as she grinded back and forth. She bent down and started to kiss Bucky hard as he planted his feet and started to thrust his cock into Pepper.

Back up on the couch Sam Wilson had the mysterious woman in a full Nelson while he fucked her ass hard. She was moaning and screaming as Sam had her folded in his arms. From how they were positioned, Peter couldn’t see her face but he could see that she had a nice ass and tits, they weren’t huge but they weren’t small either. Sam had his hands behind her head and her hair was covering her face as he brutally pumped his cock in and out of her asshole. 

Peter kept looking around the room and saw Darcy Lewis on her knees as Rhodey stood in front of her and titty fucked her huge tits. She held her tits together and had her head lowered to suck on his cockhead as he fucked her. Peter could see that her tits were oiled up and that Rhodey had a bottle of oil in his hands as he added more to their slippery connection.

“Fuck Darcy! Your tits are amazing!” Rhodey moaned out.

Darcy moaned in response with his cock still in her mouth.

Maria Hill was lying back in a cushioned chair holding her knees back as Scott Lang kneeled in front of her and licked her pussy. He buried his face in her folds as she moaned out his name. Scott had 2 fingers in her pussy while his other hand groped her ass and he stuck his thumb into her asshole. Peter watched amazed as the strict Shield agent moaned as Scott started to lick her asshole as well, he switched between her pussy and asshole while fingering both.

Finally there was Nick Fury, he was lying back on a chaise as Hope Van Dyne rode his face and Carol Danvers rode his cock. Carols huge tits were bouncing around as she bounced on Fury’s cock. This really excited Peter because he always had a bit of a crush on Carol. Carol was riding Fury reverse cowgirl and Fury was reaching out as he grabbed her asscheeks and squeezed them. Hope was grinding on his face still as Fury stuck his tongue into the folds of her pussy. Hope grabbed her tits and pinched her nipples as she threw her head back.

Peter was absolutely stunned as he watched his teammates engage in this massive orgy. Not only were they fucking each other, they were so dirty about it too, he thought. They were doing anal, double penetration, rimming and more. As Peter continued watching his sexy teammates in absolute awe, he heard something that made his heart stop.

“Fuck me Sam! Fuck my ass! Harder! Harder!” The women who threw her head back so her hair was out of her face said. That voice and now seeing her face, it was his Aunt May.

Peter stared in utter disbelief.

Not only were his teammates and friends fucking each other’s brains out. His very own aunt was a part of this, and was just as slutty as the rest of them. 

“Sam! Stick your cock in my pussy!”

Sam obliged and pulled his cock from May’s asshole and slid it up across her taint and buried himself in her pussy in a single thrust as he now continued to rapidly fuck her pussy.

Peter was surprised that his aunt would do such a dirty act, though it seemed that was considered normal in this group. This also showed that Sam was pretty hung and that May was taking his entire cock in both her ass and pussy. 

Peter’s head was spinning, the last few minutes have completely changed his view on the world.

Only now did Peter realize that May was never going out with friends. And that when she left every Thursday, she was coming to the Tower to fuck the Avengers and engage in the most raunchy sex Peter had ever seen. That was impressive considering he was pretty adventurous with his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson and how much they have done since they started dating.

Despite it being his aunt, Peter couldn’t look away from the orgy. And if he was being honest with himself, May was sexy as hell as Sam fucked her. 

The team started to change things up at this point as Tony came in Jane’s pussy and pulled his cock out, 

‘Looks like Sam isn’t the only one with inches to spare.’ Peter thought to himself as he saw Tony’s cock. It looked like he was about as big as Sam at around 9 inches.

As he pulled away from Jane, Wanda crawled off of Natasha and started to slurp Tony’s cum from Jane’s gaping pussy as his cum leaked out and ran down her asshole. Wanda was thorough as she licked the cum from Jane’s asshole and then stuck her tongue deep into Jane’s pussy to get as much cum as possible.

Tony moved over to Natasha, who was still on her back, and dropped his still hard cock which was covered in his and Jane’s cum into Natasha’s mouth. Tony was on his knees above her with his ballsack on Natasha’s nose and forehead as she swallowed his cock. Tony reached forward and started to pinch her nipples and slap her large tits around. 

Steve pulled his cock from Laura’s asshole and stood up beside her. She turned her head and took his cock into her mouth as Steve started to cum in her mouth. He filled her mouth with his cum and then pulled out. Laura opened her mouth to show him her full mouth and then swallowed it all in one gulp. 

“Delicious, Captain.” Laura said seductively as she went back to riding Thor.

Steve smiled and moved on to find a new woman to fuck.

Clint came inside of Sharon’s ass and pulled his cock out. He kissed Sharon again and they both split up to find new partners.

This continued through all the Avengers, they all came and split up for more sex as the night continued. Pepper got Bucky’s load deep in her pussy. Rhodey came all over Darcy’s tits and face. Sam came inside of May’s pussy and then released her legs as she went limp on his body. Sam moved her off of him and laid her on the couch to recover while his cum leaked from her gaped pussy.

Hill came from Scott’s continuous tongue and finger fucking, and Fury came in Carols pussy while Hope came again on his face, soaking it in her juices.

Peter couldn’t stop watching, he watched as they all got up and switched partners one by one as they finished. Peter could see that the men all had rather large cocks. From what he could tell, now that he’s seen them not in a pussy or asshole, that the smallest of them was minimum 9 inches long and thick. Once Thor was done with Laura, he saw that Thor had the largest cock that looked like it was a foot long. The other men all ranged between 9-11 inches in length, and 6-7 inches in girth with Thor being the biggest again.

Peter watched for another hour, he couldn’t look away until they were done, despite his growing confusion and anger. By that time, May had fucked a number of the Avengers including Tony, Steve and Rhodey. She also fucked Pepper, Hope and Darcy. Peter was stunned by what his aunt had done, by the end of the orgy she had been double penetrated and sucked cum out of Peppers pussy and also rimmed Darcy as well as much more. May was a true slut, all of the Avengers were, Male and Female. He saw all the women do what May did with everyone and the men acted like pornstars fucking their teammates getting sloppy seconds and not even caring as they shared orifices. He was confused, angry, aroused and conflicted because he knew this was wrong but it was so hot.

By the end, they were all lying around the room, some alone and others paired up or in groups as they rested after the intense orgy. The women had cum pouring out of their pussies and assholes and had cum covering their bodies. It was on their faces, tits, ass, stomach, hair, backs. None of them cared, they actually seemed to enjoy it as they leisurely swirled it around with their fingers and brought it to their mouths. The men’s cocks were covered in the women’s cum and their own and probably some of the other men’s cum from how much sharing and switching there was. Their faces and chests were covered in the women’s cum as well.

Peter’s enhanced senses were going haywire as he smelled the intense aroma of their incredible sex session. He was still in the vent and watched as his friends and Aunt casually talk like they haven’t spent the last hour and a half fucking each other’s brains out.

“That was one of the better ones.” Natasha said as she snuggled into Bucky’s chest.

There was a chorus of small agreements.

“What did you tell Peter this time May?” Tony asked.

“Same as always, girls night out.” May replied, her head was on Darcy’s stomach.

“He’s not going to believe that much longer.” Wanda interjected.

“He just needs to believe it until he turns 18 in a week and a half.” May sighed. 

“Then what, I know we all want him to join us, but what if he doesn’t take it as well as you did?” Hope said.

“Well, we will give him a choice and will respect that choice.” Steve said with certainty while Sharon nuzzled into his chest.

“But Cap, he’s still so immature sometimes, can he handle this? He’s looked up to us since before he got his powers and continued to ogle us for the first year and half he was on the team. What’s he gonna do when he discovers that we all fuck each other weekly?” Sam said this time, he was sitting up against the headboard of the bed with Carol’s back against his chest. He had his arms around her while they relaxed.

“He’ll probably join in, have you seen how he looks at us sometimes.” Natasha said, “he can’t help but stare when any of the ladies walks out of a room and he practically drooled when he saw Wanda, Sharon and I in bikinis 3 weeks ago.” 

“He might be immature at times but he acts like a grown up when it counts. Don’t forget that he took down the Sinister 6 alone last year and has saved our asses multiple times.” Tony added, defending his protege, him and Pepper were spooning. 

“If I know that kid as well as I think I do, then he’ll adapt just fine and be fucking you ladies till you pass out.” Fury stated from where he was lying down with Maria Hill. 

There was a silence and Peter took that time to absorb all that information. They wanted him to join their orgies. He thought they just didn’t want him and was starting to feel hurt while he watched his friends fuck each other like there was no tomorrow. But they were just waiting till her turned 18. Peter was still feeling angry that they lied to him and that May was involved as well when May spoke up again.

“I guess I’ll be retiring from this group.” May said almost sadly.

There was a chorus was ‘what’s’ an ‘why’s’ from everyone.

“You can’t expect Peter to want to join when his Aunt will be here getting fucked as well.” She said with a little bit of humour in her voice.

“You guys aren’t even related by blood, it doesn’t matter. I was in his position I would definitely be fucking you!” Clint said.

There was again a chorus of agreements from the group.

“Also, he doesn’t have to fuck you or be near you during an orgy” Jane added.

They had all grown quite fond of May joining their orgies and didn’t want to gain a member only to lose another.

“We’ll have to see how he takes it, but I’ll respect his decision. I’m only here because of him. And that means none of you will hold that against him should he choose not to have me here.”

They all agreed again.

Then came what Peter was both waiting and dreading to hear.

“Would you fuck Peter, May? Just like you fuck all of us?” Laura asked.

There was silence for a little while.

“Yes.” May said “does that make me a monster?” She added sounding conflicted.

Everyone disagreed with a few of the women saying they would do the same in her position.

After their discussion, they all fell asleep and Peter shimmied his way out of the vent. He had to go process everything he just saw and relieve the tension that had been building up in his pants for the past hour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes back home to gather his thoughts and decides to do some investigating into May’s private life while also deciding what he’s going to tell Mary Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 2. It ended up being a lot longer than I anticipated, but that’s a good thing.

Peter was swinging back home, his mind was running a mile a minute. His whole team, his friends and his aunt were all fucking each other like pornstars. He was conflicted to say the least, it was super hot and every teenage boy had fantasies about the female Avengers, but could he join morally? It was wrong, it was his aunt, but she wanted him? Right?

He made it back to the apartment in record time. There was not a single crime to stop the entire way, Peter was thankful for that because it would have been super awkward to fighters criminals with a raging erection. Peter landed on the outer wall of the building and made his way to his window. He briefly considered going to his neighbour’s, who was also his girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson’s window and fucking her brains out right there. He was tempted but he didn’t know if he would be able to keep quiet about what and who he just saw. Mary Jane and him told each other everything, he knew everything about her and her him. She even knew about Spider-Man, but he needed some time to figure this out alone. 

Peter had been dating Mary Jane for over a year now, and they quickly got to the sex stage of their relationship. MJ was a party girl who was always looking for a good time and some of that rubbed off on Peter. They fucked each other quite often and Peter always made MJ scream as he railed her. In fact, Peter fucked Mary Jane on the roof of their apartment building only 2 days ago. 

Peter made his way into his room and stripped off his suit, his cock immediately sprang up. He grabbed his 10 1/2 inch cock and gave it a few strokes as he headed for the shower. Peter knew he had a huge cock, he could barely get his hand all the way around it, it was nearly 7 inches in girth. MJ also loved it, and would find any excuse to suck his cock or fuck him wherever and whenever she could. They had even fucked in the janitors closet at school a few times, ok, many times, they are teenagers after all. Mary Jane was wild and adventurous and let Peter do almost anything with her, in fact, she instigated most of it. Like when she deep throated him and swallowed all his cum or when she titty fucked him with her massive DD cup tits. She even let him start fucking her in the ass on her 18th birthday 2 months ago, and now that has become a pretty big part of their sex life. He truly loved her, and that was another reason he didn’t think he could join. He couldn’t betray her like that.

Peter stepped into the shower and started to jerk off. Everything he saw that night ran through his mind. Flashes of May getting fucked in a Full Nelson by Sam, her getting doubled penetrated by Tony and Scott, her slurping and swallowing cum out of Maria’s gaping asshole. He pumped his cock harder as more flashes went by. Natasha getting spit roasted by Fury and Steve. Wanda getting proneboned by Thor. Laura getting fucked in the ass by Rhodey doggystyle. The images kept flowing through his mind until he came hard in the shower. He fired his massive load and coated the shower wall with his cum, he was still rock hard, but he was satisfied for now. Peter cleaned up and finished his shower.

Despite getting the answer as to why his team was acting so weird recently, now he needed even more answers to the whole new set of questions he was presented with. 

When and how did this start? 

When and how did May get involved? 

How has it taken this long for him to notice? 

Peter looked at the clock and saw it was about 9:15, he had about 2 hours till May was due home at the earliest. He went to May’s room to have a look around to see if he could find any clues. 

Peter looked through her nightstand and looked under her bed but didn’t find anything significant. He moved on to her bathroom next and looked through medicine cabinet. There he found birth control pills, which he thought was good, he didn’t need a little cousin running around. Next he went to her dresser back in her room and found the jackpot. May left her phone at home. 

Peter grabbed it taking note to remember how it was on the table to put it back after. He paused though,

“Am I really going to violate May’s privacy and search her phone?” Peter said to himself.

He battled with himself for a moment then continued,

“Well, I’ve already seen her getting gangbanged by my teammates, so there isn’t much to hide. And she went behind my back to fuck the entire team and then lied to me about where she went every week.” He reasoned.

May’s phone didn’t open when he entered in the usual code which was weird, it had been the same passcode for years so she must have changed it recently, he needed her finger print. Peter’s mind raced to find a solution and he landed on a trick Scott taught him. He went to the kitchen and grabbed glue, tape and a cookie cutter. He carefully grabbed a glass he saw May drink from before they both left, he found her thumb print and lifted it with the tape. He used the cookie cutter for a mold and poured the glue into it. He made it thin enough so his own thumb could still activate the sensor and then he cooked it over the stove. 

“I hope this works” he muttered to himself.

To his delight, he was in. 

“Yes! Thank you Scott!” He cheered

“I can’t believe I just said that despite watching him fuck Aunt May behind my back tonight.” He added while groaning feeling a bit of anger to the man that he regularly hung out with at the tower.

Peter went back to May’s room and started to search through her phone. He started with her messages, Peter wasn’t all that surprised now to see that she had been texting a couple of the Avengers. At the top of the list was Tony. 

He cautiously selected the conversation, preparing himself for what he would see. The latest batch of messages between them were from earlier today.

Tony: Today’s meeting is still at 7:00 but has been changed to floor 69, room 6916. You gonna be there?

May: Absolutely! I’ve been so horny for the whole week. Just thinking about tonight is getting me wet!

Tony: Glad to hear, I’m gonna fuck you so hard tonight. And Sam says he has something special for you as well.

May: Tell him I can’t wait 😘

Peter then saw that May had sent Tony a picture of her fingering her pussy, while Tony replied with one of him holding his hard cock.

Peter scrolled up and most of their conversations were like this. Dirty messages and a lot of nudes. Peter couldn’t look away from the pictures of May, some had her showing off her ass or tits. While others were more extreme and showed her with a buttplug in her ass while she was at work. 

‘How could Tony do this to me, she’s my aunt, not by blood, but still! He’s my mentor!’ Peter thought

Peter went through more of her conversations with the Avengers. Her texts with Pepper, Natasha and Steve were all similar to Tony’s where they sent nude and hot photos to each other. Peter was in awe over the ones of Natasha and Pepper as they shamelessly showed off everything for May and whoever else they sent the pictures to.

Peter then saw a group chat with everyone that was there tonight. He opened that one too and saw more pictures of their orgies. These seemed to be from FRIDAY’s security cameras that Tony saved. The messages were just them detailing how they were ‘going to fuck someone’s ass hard’ or ‘ride their cocks till they cum deep in their pussies or asses’. They all talked like filthy pornstars and Peter’s erection was getting harder. 

There were also a lot of photos and selfies from previous orgies over the last couple months. There was a selfie from Darcy with 3 cocks laying over her shoulders and face as she smiled at the camera. There was a picture of Sam with his face buried in Pepper’s ass cheeks as he tongue fucked her ass and pussy. Peter kept scrolling through the group chat, all he saw was more and more lewd comments and pictures. Another one had Carol on her knees looking up at the camera, her mouth was open and filled to the absolute brim with cum with a lot more cum all over her face and tits. The next picture had her with her mouth open again but empty, showing that she swallowed everything, happily. 

Peter sent a few of the pictures that showed the entire orgy as well as a few of the ladies to his phone and then deleted that part of his and May’s conversation. He couldn’t leave any evidence after all. Peter might have gone a little over board with how many pictures he sent himself, he had sent himself over 30 pictures showing his teammates fucking each other and in various sexual acts.

Peter kept scrolling but found no information about how this all started. This whole group chat was dedicated to dirty talk and pictures it looked like. The last picture Peter saw before he left the chat was Sharon lying back on top of Bucky, she had her knees pulled up to her chest as both Bucky and Steve had their cocks buried in her asshole, together. The picture was taken by Steve from above and Peter could see Sharon grinning up at her boyfriend while him and his best friend shared her asshole. 

Peter searched her phone a little while longer but didn’t find any answers. He put it back where he found it and decided to call it a night. 

“Guess I’ll have to do some more detective work.” Peter sighed, 

“Or I can just tell them that I know and ask them. But how would I even begin to talk about this, ‘Hey guys, I saw you all in that massive orgy the other night, care to tell me how that all started and how my Aunt was there as well’.” Peter asked himself.

He decided that he would wait to say something when the time was right, or until they told him, whatever came first. Peter finished up some work and then laid down in bed. With everything he learned, he wanted to turn in early, hopefully he would be asleep when Aunt May came home. He had no idea what he was going to say next time he saw her. 

Unfortunately, sleep eluded Peter until May came home. He was going to pretend to be asleep but curiosity got the better of him. He got up and greeted May at the door while she was taking off her shoes, he was trying to keep his anger and sense of betrayal at bay.

“Hey May” Peter greeted her cautiously.

“Hey Sweetie, how was patrol tonight.” She answered back, not giving anything away.

“It was good, stopped a few muggings and robberies. Nothing to crazy happened tonight. How was your night out? Do anything fun?” He answered, wanting to know what she would say

“Just the usual.” She said with a little far away look in her eye.

“Stacy got so drunk and then started hitting on every guy in the restaurant!” May giggled.

“I’m glad you had a good time with your friends May.” Peter replied, eyeing her for any slip up.

“Thanks sweetie. I’m gonna head to bed, I’m pretty tired from tonight.” May said smiling.

“I’ll bet” Peter muttered

May gave Peter and hug before she went to her room. Peter noticed that her hair smelled like the shampoo from the Avengers Tower showers.

“At least she didn’t come home covered in everyone’s cum.” Peter sighed.

Peter went to bed, he had school in the morning and he would actually get a full nights rest tonight unlike most nights. 

*

When Peter left for school in the morning May was still sleeping. As he left his apartment, he went next door to wait for MJ like he always did. Less than 2 minutes later, Mary Jane came out and like always she was dressed to impress. MJ was wearing tight skinny jeans that showed of her long legs and perky round ass that Peter loves. Her very low cut T-shirt was tight enough so that her DD cup tits stretched it out in the best way and to finish it off she had a stylish leather jacket on that made sure only Peter got to fully enjoy them.

“Hey Tiger” MJ said smiling up at her boyfriend.

Mary Jane wasn’t short, she was a 5’8” bombshell that was well on her way to achieving her dream of being a model/actress. Her long fiery red hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders and she looked like she just walked out of a beauty salon and was going to a photo shoot rather than to high school. 

“Hey MJ!” Peter said as he leaned down to kiss his gorgeous girlfriend.

They both deepened the kiss until it was a full blown make out session. They were swapping spit and tongues. By the time Peter pulled away, MJ was enthusiastically sucking on his tongue.

“We should probably get to school.” Peter said grinning 

“I think we can afford to be a little late.” Mary Jane said grinning and she ran her hand over his cock over his jeans. 

“You can afford it, if I’m late again Dr. Warren will kill me.” Peter said as he squeezed and palmed her ass.

“Fine, but you owe me tonight Tiger.” She said as she ran her perfectly manicured nail slowly down his chest.

“Deal”

Peter and MJ got to school on time and went to their separate morning classes. Peter had Physics and Calculus in the morning while Mary Jane had Theatre and Journalism. At lunch time, Peter and MJ couldn’t keep their hands off each other, after eating their food, they couldn’t take it anymore and went to find a secluded area.

“God Tiger, I’m so wet! I need you right now!” MJ moaned as they made out in the janitors closet. They were on the top floor, far away from the cafeteria so they knew they wouldn’t be interrupted. 

Peter moaned into her mouth as he undid her jeans and slid his hand down the front, running his fingers along her pussy. He hooked his fingers and started to finger her while she moaned into his mouth. MJ was in heaven. She pulled his hand up after a while and started to suck on his fingers, tasting her own juices. Peter turned Mary Jane around and bent her over a stack of boxes. He crouched down and started to peel her tight jeans and panties over her perfect ass, once her ass was free, Peter dove in and started to lick her pussy lips. MJ moaned out as her hand reached back to grab Peter’s hair and push his face deeper. Peter grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them, exposing her asshole. He moved up and started to lick and tongue fuck her asshole as well fingering her pussy and rubbing her clit, MJ was trying not to scream out in ecstasy. 

When MJ was on the verge of cumming, Peter stood up and pulled his cock out. Without much warning, he lined himself up and pushed into Mary Jane’s pussy. He buried himself about 7 inches at first then started thrusting while she pushed her ass back to meet him. After a few thrusts, Peter was buried balls deep as his hips smacked her ass with every thrust. He was fucking her fast and hard, just like how they both loved it. His hips were slapping her ass 4 times a second.

Peter was grunting and Mary Jane moaned and squealed. Peter reached forward and grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling her head back, MJ came hard on his cock.

“Fuck yes tiger! Pound me! Pound my cunt! I fucking love it!” MJ said with clenched teeth as Peter continued his assault. 

“Yeah MJ! You like that! You like me fucking your tight pussy when anyone can walk in!” Peter goaded her.

They fucked like this for another few minutes, not slowing down at all. They knew they had limited time, and unlike when they were at home they couldn’t draw this out for over an hour. 

“Tiger, cum in my mouth! Let me taste that cum!” MJ pleaded as she came again from Peter pounding her with his super stamina.

Peter let go of her hair and pulled his cock from her pussy. She quickly spun around and dropped to her knees, taking his cock into her mouth and sucking it down. She swallowed most of his cock and started to clean her own cum off his thick cock. She hummed as she sucked him and started to push herself further till he was completely buried. Her nose was against his pelvis as she started to gag. She pulled back until only his head was in her mouth and used her tongue to pleasure him. 

“Here it comes MJ.” Peter groaned.

Mary Jane held just the head of his cock in her mouth as Peter fired his monstrous load. Mary Jane swallowed everything as it came. After multiple gulps of cum, Peter was done and Mary Jane opened her mouth to show she still had a decent amount in her mouth. She swirled it around with her tongue before she swallowed it and then presented her empty mouth to her boyfriend. 

“Fuck MJ! You’re so sexy!” Peter groaned as he stepped back, helping her up.

“Don’t you ever forget it, Tiger.” She said, winking at him.

After cleaning up with some paper towels, the two lovers left the closet to enjoy the rest of their lunch. However, MJ noticed that Peter wasn’t as focused as he usually was,

“What’s wrong Pete, you look like something’s on your mind?” 

Peter sighed, could he actually tell her. He wanted to tell her everything. He just didn’t know how to say it. 

“Just some issues with the Avengers.” Peter whispered, not wanting to give away his secret identity to other students.

“What is it? Maybe I can help you?” She said softly back

“I can’t tell you, not here anyway. I’m not in trouble or anything, but something happened.” Peter said back.

After learning about the huge secret that not only his teammates but also his Aunt was keeping from him, he realized that Mary Jane was the only one that was always completely truthful with him. And he owed it to her to be truthful to her.

This also affected Mary Jane as well. She was also pretty close with the team. With Mary Jane’s home life not being the greatest and her leaving to live with her Aunt Anna. The team made her feel like one of the family when Peter told her his secret. Natasha and Pepper became like mentors to her. Natasha taught her self defence moves as well as how to properly fight against all kinds of opponents while still keeping her womanly grace. She also encouraged her modelling and taught MJ a few modelling techniques from when Natasha had to pose as a model herself a few times as a cover. She also taught MJ how to master her seductive and mysterious side, which MJ was already amazing at. 

Pepper helped MJ get into the modelling industry with her business contacts and helped her with her journalism assignments when MJ had to interview people. Let’s just say the teacher was more than impressed that MJ interviewed the Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, for a 12th grade assignment. Not only that, but Wanda had become like an older sister to Mary Jane. They gossiped with each other and hung out when they were free or if Peter was busy in the lab and MJ was at the tower. Wanda was only a few years older after all.

Peter decided that Mary Jane had to know as well. Also, if he didn’t tell someone else, he was going to explode. This was such a big secret, and he was never good at keeping secrets.

“I’ll tell you after school when we get home.” Peter promised

“Wow Tiger, this must be pretty serious.”

“It is” he whispered.

They kissed again and then headed for the afternoon classes. 

Once school was over, they walked to a secluded alley and Peter swung them the rest of the way home. His mind was racing on how he would tell her that his team and their friends were all fucking each other in massive orgies weekly, and his own Aunt May was involved. 

“Ok Tiger, what happened.” Mary Jane asked as they both sat on Peter’s bed. After making sure they were alone in the apartment, Peter started,

“Ok MJ, what I’m about to tell you will shock you, just be prepared. Ok?” Peter readied her as she nodded, slightly confused.

“This all started months ago, the team started acting weird around me. They would end conversations as soon as I entered a room or would look at each other weird when they thought I wouldn’t notice. I’m sure you noticed some of these things as well with them.” Peter asked

“I mean, yeah, the last few months they have changed a bit, I guess, but maybe their just stressed from work.”

“I thought that too, but the last few months have been pretty light, relatively speaking.” He continued.

“On Tuesday, when I went to the tower after school, I overheard Tony and Wanda talking about a meeting on Thursday at 7:00 on floor 69, we rarely use the floors outside of what Tony designated for the team.”

“So they had a late meeting Pete, what’s wrong with that?”

“I thought the same, but when I snuck in, and went to the room I saw... I saw them...” Peter paused.

“Saw them what Tiger.”

“I saw them all fucking each other in a wild orgy!” Peter finally said, a bit louder than intended. 

Mary Jane was stunned for a second then smirked,

“Is this a joke Tiger, like last week when you told me that Tony secretly listens to Pop music.” MJ asked amused.

“This isn’t a joke MJ! I’m serious!” Peter said seriously.

“That can’t be true Tiger.” MJ responded, trying to be reassuring.

“Take a look at these then.” Peter said taking out his phone.

He showed MJ the picture that showed the orgy in full swing. He chose a picture that didn’t show May’s face. He would tell her that once she accepted this news.

MJ took Peter’s phone and saw her friends all fucking each other. Natasha was getting fucked by Scott doggystyle. Pepper was getting double penetrated by Rhodey and Clint. Carol and Steve were in a 69. Wanda was riding Thor’s cock while Maria rode his face. MJ was stunned by what she was seeing, the list went on with the entire team fucking each other in various groups and pairings. 

“What the fuck.” MJ said quietly, handing the phone back to Peter.

“That’s what I thought.” Peter sighed

Peter gave Mary Jane a moment to process the information. When she turned to him she had the same question Peter had,

“When did all this start? How did we not know?” MJ asked Peter

“I have no idea, MJ. But I do have something else to tell you.” He paused

“There’s more!” MJ said perplexed, what else could possibly be added to this, she thought.

“Someone else was also in the orgy that I saw with my own eyes.”

“Who else could be there, that was literally everyone that knows the group but us!” MJ said

“There is one other person MJ... I saw Aunt May there in the middle of the whole thing.” Peter said 

“What! Your Aunt May? That’s impossible, it had to be someone else!” She exclaimed 

Peter pulled the picture up of May from last night getting fucked in the ass by Sam in the Full Nelson, you could clearly see her face which showed her lustful expression.

Mary Jane looked at the picture and couldn’t say anything. The sweet woman who was always so nice was getting fucked in the ass like a pornstar. 

Mary Jane was stunned again. She didn’t say anything as she gave Peter his phone back. They sat in silence for a few seconds while she processed everything. 

She didn’t want to tell Peter, but seeing those pictures were making her really wet. She was a woman after all, a bi-sexual one at that, and watching all those very attractive men and women fucking was getting to her. She saw all the men’s rock hard abs, their long hard cocks that looked like they could rival Pete’s, the woman’s amazing tits, their sexy asses as they got fucked and their hard abs as well (they were superheroes after all). Oh yeah, Mary Jane was really turned on.

MJ also noticed that Peter’s cock was hard after looking at the photos. She was about to grab it when Peter continued,

“There’s another thing,” he paused, “I overheard them talking, they, uh, apparently want me to join when I turn 18 later next week.” He said nervously

“May wants me to join and wants me to fuck her.” He finished, eyeing MJ for her reaction.

After a second, Mary Jane answered,

“Damn Tiger, you have a crazy life.” She gave a small smile.

“So, do you? Want to join I mean?” She continued.

“I don’t know, they lied to me for I don’t know how long and they had May there too. They were fucking my Aunt while still acting normal with me. It feels like they betrayed me, MJ.” He said slowly and quietly.

Mary Jane moved onto Peter’s lap so that she was straddling him. They looked into each other’s eyes,

“If what you told me is true Pete, they didn’t want to hurt you. They were just waiting till you are legal. It looks like they were trying to protect you, not betray you. May is old enough to make her own decisions, if she wanted to be there, then you shouldn’t stop her or get angry at the team for allowing her.” MJ concluded as Peter nodded as he agreed with her, cooling off a little. 

She was always his voice of reason when he was stressed.

But she was also highly sexual, and she knew what was best for Peter and the team in the long run.

“If I’m being honest Tiger, this is one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen. I’m not blind, I now how hot the Avengers are, both the men and women. And May is more than just attractive, I would be lying if I said that picture of her wasn’t totally hot.” Mary Jane said

She felt Peter’s cock get harder against her ass as she said this.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to you joining their little group Tiger... as long as I get in on the action as well.” Mary Jane said smirking to her boyfriend.

Peter was surprised, the lustful and predatory look in her eyes made Peter know she was serious.

“Are you serious MJ?” Peter questioned.

“Of course I’m serious Tiger! You know how much I love to fuck. And I know how much you lust after Nat, Wanda and Carol, not that I blame you, I do too.” She said smiling.

“What about May, MJ? What am I supposed to do about that part?” Peter asked 

Mary Jane pulled Peter’s head down under her chin, onto her breasts. They hugged each other before she continued,

“Be honest Pete. Do you find her attractive?” Mary Jane said trying to calm him because she knew the answer.

“Yes, I do. Not just attractive, actually hot and sexy. Especially after what I saw yesterday.” Peter replied sounding guilty.

“Then go for it, Tiger. I’ll be right there with you. You’re not the only one here who finds May sexy as fuck you know. You two aren’t really related anyway.” MJ said deviously. 

Peter pulled his head away to look in her eyes.

“Damn MJ, you are one dirty girl.” Peter said returning her devious smile.

“Only dirty for you, Tiger.” She responded, her voice turning raspy as she got more turned on.

“Well, we have a few hours till May is supposed to come home. Why don’t you show me how dirty you can actually be? If you think you’re up to it?” Peter challenged her, his voice gaining more confidence with every word.

Peter and Mary Jane kissed each other heavily, their tongues battling for dominance, Peter won this time. After the heavy make out session, Peter pulled away and pulled his shirt off while Mary Jane did the same, she also unhooked her bra to let her massive but firm tits free. Peter fell back on the bed bringing MJ with him as they continued their heavy make out session, her tits were pushed up against his chiselled torso. Mary Jane ran her hands along his muscular arms and then up to his hair while Peter groped her ass over her jeans. 

When they parted for air, Mary Jane rolled off and they both started to undo her pants. Once they were both naked, MJ climbed back on but upside down in a 69. She took Peter’s cock into her mouth and started to suck and lick him vigorously while jerking off the part of the shaft that she couldn’t reach with her mouth. Peter also started to vigorously lick and finger MJ’s pussy. He focused on her clit for a while then dug his tongue deep into her folds. His hands were kneading her fantastic ass cheeks as he teased her asshole with his fingers, only rubbing and never penetrating. 

Peter’s legs were still hanging off the side of his bed and he decided to switch things up. He wrapped his arms around MJ’s waist and hips and then stood up so that they were doing a standing 69. Peter’s super strength helped him here as he manhandled Mary Jane’s upside down body. They continued with this positions for a few minutes with both of them, grunting and moaning. 

Peter already had amazing stamina, but their meeting at lunch is allowing him to hold off even longer this time. Not that it matters though as Peter is able to cum multiple times in a row without going soft, if given the right stimulation, something that MJ regularly takes advantage of. 

Peter placed MJ back on the bed and pulled his cock from her throat. Without missing a beat she turned around and got on her back, she spread her legs, holding them back to her chest. Peter lined his cock up and started to slide his cock into her pussy while keeping eye contact with her. Unlike earlier in the day where they didn’t have time, Peter took it a bit slower, using harder thrusts as he slapped his hips against her ass. 

Mary Jane’s head fell back as Peter fucked her slow but hard, she was cumming. His cock was so big, it was hitting her cervix with every thrust. She was loving every second of it. 

Peter fucked her like this for a while, standing at the edge of the bed, thrusting his cock into MJ. After a few more minutes, he moved Mary Jane further up the bed and mounted her missionary. He continued his thrusting while looking into Mary Jane’s green eyes before kissing her again.

They had been fucking for well over 20 minutes and Peter was about to cum.

“Fuck MJ! I’m close. Where do you want it?”

“Cum inside me Tiger! I want to feel your cum in my pussy! I’m gonna cum again too!” MJ moaned

Peter sped up his thrusts, hammering his girlfriend. MJ came hard around his cock and that sent Peter over the edge. He started to cum in her pussy, filling her up completely and MJ moaned in satisfaction. 

Peter moved off of her and when his cock slipped from her pussy, a wave of cum poured out. MJ was quick to scoop it up with her fingers and bring it to her mouth. Her eyes were closed as she savoured the taste and writhed in ecstasy from the fucking. 

“Fuck, that was good Tiger.” She sighed, as she turned and hugged him and buried her head under his chin.

They stayed like that for a few minutes while they both recovered. Peter’s cock was still hard but they took some time to savour the feeling before they went again. They did have enough time after all.

Soon the fire was back and they were kissing again. This time though MJ wanted something different,

“Fuck my ass Tiger! Fuck it like how May got fucked in the ass in that picture!” MJ urged him.

Peter thought of his friends fucking his Aunt, and that got him a little heated still, despite that he’s accepted it, mostly.  
He didn’t need to be asked twice though, he reached over to his nightstand and pulled out some lube. It was beside the box of condoms that May bought them when she found out they were sexually active. It was a nice sentiment, but they were way to small for Peter and both Peter and MJ hated using condoms. MJ was on birth control anyway.

Mary Jane stuck her ass up in the air while her head was down in her arms. Her ass was presented to Peter as she swayed it side to side. Peter lubed up her asshole and added more lubed to his cum covered cock. He lined up and started to slip into her ass. MJ moaned as her ass was being penetrated by Peter’s huge cock. Peter continued to work his cock in slowly until her was buried to the hilt in her ass. When he was buried he started to fuck her, he grabbed her shapely hips and started to thrust harder. 

“God! Your ass is so tight MJ!”

“Just as tight as May’s I’m sure!” She said between grunts.

Peter closed his eyes, thinking of May while ass fucking MJ. He sped up again and this time he grabbed MJ’s arms and pulled them back as she arched her back. Peter was fucking her hard as he thought of both May and MJ.

“You like that tiger? Thinking of May while you’re fucking me? Go ahead fuck me like May got fucked!” She urged him

Peter groaned again, he pulled MJ back so that she was riding him and then pulled her further back so that she was in a full Nelson, just like May was with Sam. Both of them were lost in passion as Mary Jane was folded up in Peter’s arms as he thrust his cock into her asshole repeatedly. Mary Jane started to cum from the anal fucking as Peter kept going. 

Peter released her from the full Nelson after a few minutes of intense thrusting and she went lax over his body. His cock was still in her ass as he rolled them over and started to prone bone Mary Jane. He kept up his furious pace as MJ kept moaning.

“I’m gonna cum in your ass MJ! Is that was you want? Want my cum in your ass?!” Peter said into her ear.

“Please Tiger! Cum in my ass!” MJ squealed as she came again.

Peter came deep in her ass, filling her rectum like he did her pussy. He moved off of her when he was done and pulled her over to him. She stopped to bend over and suck his cock for a few seconds and then they snuggled together, her holes were leaking his cum.

Peter kissed the top of her head as she nuzzled into his neck and shoulder,

“I love you, Mary Jane.” He said, contentedly 

“I love you too, Peter.” She replied just as content.

They would rest for a bit and then they would go shower together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. The next chapter will be coming in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter avoids the Avengers and tries to act normal around Aunt May while MJ decides to have some fun with the new information.

Friday Evening-

Peter and MJ were sitting on the couch together watching a movie when May got home. MJ was lying back against his chest sitting between his legs with Peter’s arms wrapped around her. They had cleaned up and showered by then and fucked each other again in the shower. As soon as May walked in, Peter tensed up. Mary Jane knew he was still a angry at May and the Avengers for lying to him. She wanted to help him work through it and get him to forgive them.

“Hey kids!” May called as she closed the door.

“Hey May.” Peter said back stiffly 

“Hello May! How was work today?” Mary Jane asked having to make up for Peter.

“It was fine Mary Jane, had a nice slow day after last night.” May replied, but she hesitated after the last part, not wanting to slip up about her actual activities.

“That sounds nice, May! How was last night anyway? Peter tells me you have a pretty crazy night.” MJ says smirking 

Peter’s eyes went wide as he gave MJ’s thigh a light squeeze to try and stop her.

“Yeah, the girls and I got a little wild last night, but you know how we girls get, right MJ?” May answered back lovingly, not realizing what Mary Jane was doing.

“Oh, I know exactly how wild we get May.” MJ said still smirking. “Sometimes, girls just have to let loose and have some fun.”

“I agree. Are you staying for dinner Mary Jane”

“Unfortunately I can’t tonight May, Anna wants me home tonight with her before she leaves for her trip tomorrow morning.” MJ replied.

“Oh that’s right! She’s pretty lucky to be going to London for 2 weeks for work. She couldn’t stop talking about it the other day she was so happy.” May said with a smile. 

“Yeah, she’s really excited to go. So, I guess I’ll be spending a lot more time here over the next 2 weeks!” MJ said happily.

“Well, I’m glad to have you here anytime, Mary Jane.” May said lovingly as she went to her room to change. She noticed that Peter was more quiet than usual, but she dismissed it as teenage issues.

“Really MJ? Why did you have to bring up last night?” Peter said sighing 

“Come on tiger. You’re going to have to face this soon rather than later. Also, it’s fun to tease. Wouldn’t you agree?” MJ said, wiggling her ass against Peter’s crotch.

Peter smiled as MJ spun around to lay down on him, facing him. The kissed passionately for a while and then went back to their movie.

Mary Jane left soon after that to spend the night with her departing aunt. They would be spending pretty much every minute with each other over the next few weeks. May knew they were sexually active, though she didn’t know just how active they were. She let them sleep in the same bed, knowing that they were both responsible enough to do so. 

Peter was in his room finishing some homework before dinner. After that he planned on spending the rest of the night as Spider-Man. As dinner time with Aunt May neared Peter gave himself a pep talk,

“Come on Pete, it’s still your Aunt May. Your Aunt May who gets gangbanged by your teammates weekly, but still your Aunt May. Just act normal so she doesn’t get suspicious, until you can figure out how to tell everyone you know their big secret.” He said to himself as he paced his room.

Peter went to the kitchen and saw May preparing dinner. She was acting so normal that it made Peter kind of uneasy but he reminded himself that he wasn’t as angry at her as he was with the Avengers. They sat down at the table to eat while engaging in small talk.

“How was school today Peter?” May asked

“The usual, got their on time today though.” He replied.

“That’s good, I understand why you’re late sometimes but you should try to get there on time.” May said reassuringly.

She had gotten a lot more on board with his Spider-Maning over the years, and while she still worries, she understands why he has to do it. Also, she likes that he has Tony and the team to help when things get dicey.

“I know May, I might be late a lot but I still have the highest grades. I got another perfect on my AP physics test.” Peter said wanting to give himself some credit.

“That’s great Pete! You’ll be working beside Tony in no time.” She said happily.

They both knew that once Peter was done with University, he would be getting a job at Stark Industries working with Tony. He already did it now as a paid high school intern. But Tony told him that he would be promoted to a higher paid head-intern in University and then offered a full time job when he graduates. Normally, Peter liked to earn his own way, but Tony reassured him numerous times that Peter was more than qualified for a job there and that he needs to accept good things once in a while. Plus it helped that if Tony knew about Spider-Man, then Peter’s work hours would be super flexible, which Peter would need. 

“Speaking of working, don’t stay out to late tonight. I know it’s the weekend, but last week you were out till 4:00 am. You might be almost 18 but staying up that late isn’t good for you.” May said lovingly.

“I won’t May, last week was just oddly busy. I’m expecting tonight to be like last night anyway. Last night I was so bored I almost stopped by the tower despite Tony’s rule. I still don’t get why Thursday’s of all days he wants me to hangout at home. What’s the worst that could happen if I dropped by for a few minutes. I guess the Avengers need some alone time as well.” Peter said trying to act nonchalant and kind of disappointed. He wanted to test May again and if he could make her feel a little guilty then that was a win in his book. 

“Yeah well, Tony must have a good reason for that rule. He knows what he doing most of the time. I’m sure he’ll come around soon.” May said quickly, she wasn’t making eye contact now as she stared into her plate. 

“I’m sure you’re right May, it’s not like they would ever deliberately hide anything from me, right? Especially after everything we’ve been through.” Peter said to add more guilt.

“Well, this was a good dinner May. I’m gonna head out.”

Peter leaves May at the table as he went to change. He was feeling both happy and ashamed at making May feel guilty, but he quickly got over it. Once he was changed, he jumped out his window and got to work.

Saturday around noon-

Peter and MJ were hanging out on the couch again, they were working on their English homework while May was out running errands. They had all said goodbye to Aunt Anna in the morning before she left for 2 weeks, leaving MJ to spend all her time with Peter for the next 2 weeks. Usually with Anna gone, Peter and MJ would be spending more time at the ultra luxurious Avengers tower and the massive room that Peter had there. But Peter was keeping his distance from the Avengers for the time being. And that meant that him and MJ were not going to the Tower tonight to attend the weekly hangout night with the team. 

Usually, every Saturday night, whoever was free on the team (which was almost everyone) would hangout at the tower in the Avengers lounge. They would watch movies, sports or whatever while eating take out and drinking all types of alcohol that Tony imported, soda in Peter and MJ’s case though. It was a time to relax and have fun with friends. Some would watch tv together on a massive flatscreen, some would play video or board games, some would sit and talk about anything. It was a time for friends to to relax with each other and have a good time.

“So Tiger, are we going tonight?”

“Hmm, going where?” Peter replied still writing down something in his notebook.

“The tower, Pete. You know, where we go every week. The place where your teammates fuck each other’s and May’s brains out when we’re not there. Ring any bells” MJ said smirking, she was having a better time with this than Peter. Every time she thought about those pictures Peter showed her, she couldn’t help but imagine getting double penetrated by Thor and Captain America or eaten out Nat or rimming Sharon. It sent shivers up her spine and made her pussy wet every time. She loved Peter and would never go behind his back, but she knew he was thinking about the same things about the ladies and even about May. 

“I don’t think I’m going tonight MJ.” Peter said.

“You go on without me, you and May can go have fun.” Peter said reassuringly.

“If you don’t want to go Tiger, I’m not going to go without you. They might be my friends too, but you are my boyfriend. We can hang out here and have our own date night.” MJ said lovingly.

“You know what? Let’s go out tonight. We can go have dinner and then walk in the park. Treating my gorgeous girlfriend to a date night will help take my mind off it all.” He replied with determination.

“That sounds like a great idea Tiger! What about May though? Will she want to go to the tower without us?” 

“MJ, she’s been going to the tower without us for weeks to do more than just hangout.” Peter deadpanned.

“Yeah, that’s true.” She realized.

“It’s settled then, I’ll make some reservation for 7 at somewhere fancy.”

May came home a while later, she was in a good mood as she put away groceries with Peter’s and Mary Jane’s help. 

What time do you think we should leave later? May asked.

Oh, uh, sorry Aunt May, but I’m taking MJ out for dinner tonight. We haven’t been out just the 2 of us in a little while so I just thought...” Peter said, trailing off 

“That’s fine Peter. You two go have fun, you’re not young forever!” May said happily

“You go on without us May, have fun with the team. Just like you always do.” MJ said, making her already highly sexual voice sound more sexy at the end.

“Yeah, I’ll admit, they have grown on me in recent months” May said sort of dazed while smiling.

“I have some things I need to discuss with Pepper about the shelter anyway, kill two birds with one stone I guess.” May said snapping herself back into the present.

*later that night*

“MJ, don’t you think that we just sent May to join another orgy with the team, with us not being there?” Peter asked as him and MJ sat at their dinner table.

Peter had taken her to a fancy French restaurant with the money from Tony’s internship. It pays to know the boss. Peter was wearing a suit that helped show off his physique while still being modest. Mary Jane was wearing a sexy knee length black dress that perfectly showed off her long legs, large tits and perfect figure while simultaneously accentuating her vivid red hair. They were both drawing plenty of gazes from the others guests. Peter almost cancelled dinner to fuck her brains out out all night when he saw her first. 

“Tiger, she’s already been a part of how many of them, what’s 1 more? It’s not like we can stop her, she’s a grown woman Pete.” MJ had to calm him when she saw the panic start to build. Peter was a lot of things, and one of them was a textbook over thinker.

“I guess you’re right. It’s just that, every time they do it, it’s another lie thrown into the mix.” Peter said

“I get it Tiger. We’ll just have to find a way to work through it.” She said. Peter could always count on Mary Jane to be his anchor in a storm. He truly loved her for that. Plus it helped that she is one of the hottest women in New York City.

After they finished their dinner, they went for their stroll in the park while Mary Jane clutched Peter’s arm as the walked and laughed. While they were enjoying their alone though, Tony called.

“Hey kid, where you at? You never skip the teams get togethers? Why don’t you and Red swing on by for a bit and enjoy the fancy ass snacks that I don’t know the name of.” Tony said before Peter could get a word in.

“Uh, no thanks Tony. MJ and I already ate and are on a date. We’re fine, I’ll talk to you later!” Peter said tumbling through his sentence. This is the first time he’s talked to anyone in the team since what he saw.

“Come on kid! It’ll be fun, just swing on by, literally!” Tony quipped.

“I said I’m fine Tony!” Peter said, his anger getting to him.

“Geez kid. Are you ok? What’s with the short fuze?” 

“Sorry, I just, I’m fine. I’ll talk to you later.” Peter said hanging up,  
“If you’re not too busy being balls deep in my aunt or anyone else on the team!” Peter added whispering after he hung up.

“You okay Tiger?” MJ said having heard Tony as well, he wasn’t exactly a quiet person.

“Let’s go home Tiger, continue our date their.” She added, leading him back home.

Back at Mary Jane’s apartment, Peter was sitting on the couch with Mary Jane straddling him. They were making out heavily. Peter’s hands were squeezing Mary Jane’s round ass.

“You better prepare for the next 2 weeks Tiger. I want this cock every fucking day! You are going to fuck me hard and give me your cum whenever I want it!” Mary Jane gasped as she pulled away from him.

“That was the plan MJ! I’m gonna fuck you hard everyday! You’re always gonna have my cum in you!” He replied.

While Aunt May knew that they had sex and that it was quite frequently. Aunt Anna was a bit more conservative and protective of Mary Jane. With her gone for 2 weeks, the two teens had free reign to fuck each other whenever.

“Wait here Tiger.” She whispered in his ear, making him shiver as she gently but his ear.

Mary Jane got up and walked to her room while swaying her ass. She was gone for a moment but when she stepped out of the door, she was wearing the most sexy black lingerie Peter had seen. The bra barely kept her massive tits contained while the panties just barely covered her pussy. She wore a garter belt with stockings that covered her perfect legs. She was in perfect shape due to her regular workouts with Nat and Carol and with her work as a professional Model.

She slowly walked forward with one foot in front of the other as if she was on a fashion runway. Peter was absolutely stunned as he stared at her hungrily. She got on her knees in front of him and started working on his pants. Peter quickly caught up and got rid of his shirt and soon he was naked. 

Mary Jane stroked his 10 1/2 inch cock, her fingers not getting all the way around the shaft. She used both hands as she worked the copious amount of precum over his cock. 

“God, I love this huge cock!” Mary Jane said she she took the head in her mouth moaning. She jerked his cock while sucking on the head, loving the taste of his precum. Mary Janes pussy had already soaked through her panties as she continued the pleasure. She pulled off his cock after a little bit and then ran her tongue up the underside of his shaft, from base to tip before she started to suck his balls as well. 

Once he was sufficiently lubed with her spit Mary Jane stood up and mounted him. She slid her panties to the side as Peter’s massive cock worked its way into her tight cunt. It didn’t look like it would fit as she stretched around him, even though they had done this literally over a hundred times in less than a year. Mary Jane just kept sinking further down until his cock was finally fully buried in her cunt. Mary Jane had her legs planted on the couch on either side of Peter as she squatted on his cock. Peter was switching between grabbing her massive tits which were pushed against his chest and her perky fat ass as she started to bounce on his cock slowly. 

They were kissing hard while they moved slowly, they weren’t fucking hard, yet. Right now they wanted to make love, before they got to the more hardcore stuff. After a few minutes of Mary Jane bouncing on Peter’s cock, she came. She wasn’t done yet though, she planted herself fully on his cock again and started to grind back and forth on his lap, rubbing her clit on his pelvis.

“Tiger! Pull out your phone. Let’s look at the pictures together while we fuck.” Mary Jane moaned out. Peter complied as he was thinking with his cock now and not his brain.

Mary Jane knew that if they did this, then he would be one step closer to accepting what happened and abs would want to join. 

Peter had the photos ready as Mary Jane leaned back with her arms extended and wrapped around Peter’s neck. Peter pulled up the first picture, it was of Jane Foster as Rhodey fucked her ass doggy style. Mary Jane sped up her grinding when they both looked at the picture. Next picture was Wanda getting standing carry fucked by Nick Fury as her head was thrown back in pleasure, Peter started to thrust his hips under Mary Jane to make her bounce on his cock again. Next was Pepper Potts getting fucked reverse cowgirl in the asshole by Clint while Darcy licked her pussy. Peter growled at that one and grabbed Mary Janes legs, pulling up to fold her in half with her legs pointing straight up, in one swift move, Peter swivelled MJ on his cock so her back was against his chest and her head was on his shoulder. 

Now Mary Jane had the phone as she lifted her legs onto Peter’s knees. Peter had taken over the thrusting as he grabbed her hips to pound his cock into her cunt. They went through a few more pictures, Natasha doing the splits on Sam’s cock. Maria riding Steve’s face. Peter was increasing his speed with every photo they looked at. 

Then came what Mary Jane was waiting for. The next one had May on her shoulders with her knees folded over near her head as Tony anally piledrived her. Both Peter and MJ could clearly see that May’s pussy was gaping and gushing some other guys cum as Tony had his cock buried in her asshole. Peter grabbed on hard to MJ’s hips and started to pull her down hard while he thrusted up with equal force. MJ dropped phone as she grabbed onto Peter for support. He hammered her cunt with a little bit of super strength and Mary Janes mind broke as she came hard. Once MJ came, Peter’s followed and planted his cock as deep as he could and fired his cum into her pussy, flooding her cervix and womb with his potent spider cum. 

“Aaahhh! FUCK MY FUCKING CUNT! POUND ME TIGER!!!” MJ screamed, not caring about neighbours. 

“Fuck MJ! Take it, fucking take it! Take my cum you fucking sexy slut!” Peter screamed back

Their love making was way over now, now was the time for hardcore fucking, Peter and MJ style. With it being date night and Anna being gone and now May being gone. They were gonna take full advantage. 

As Mary Jane collapsed back onto his chest, Peter’s grabbed her legs and picked her up. He held her legs out in front of her as he walked her to her room, his cock was still hard and buried in her pussy. MJ had her hand dipped down to her pussy as she caught the cum leaking between his cock and her cunt and brought it to her mouth to enjoy. 

Peter dropped Mary Jane on her bed on her hands and knees and pulled his cock slowly from her cunt. As soon as he did, his cum poured out as Mary Jane scrambled to reach between her legs and catch it in her hands. She was able to get a fair amount and she brought it to her mouth as she sucked it up and then cleaned her fingers. The rest leaked onto her bed sheets, but she could care less. Peter gave her ass a slap and then grabbed a towel to clean her pussy, he cleaned her enough so that cum wasn’t leaking out of her, but there was still a decent amount still inside her pussy. 

Once she was cleaned up, Mary Jane turned around and cleaned Peter’s cock with her mouth. Once he was cleaned up as well, Peter repositioned Mary Jane into doggystyle and pushed her head down onto the bed so that her ass was sticking up. He peeled down her cum stained panties and without looking tossed them into her hamper. He grabbed his cock and ran the head up and down her cunt lips as he teased her and then when she was about to say something he pushed in. 

Peter continued his rapid pace as his hips slapped MJ’s ass. She was in heaven as Peter fucked her to another orgasm.

“Fuck me Tiger! Fuck me! I’m cumming again on that fat cock!” She called back.

Once she was done cumming, Peter pulled his cock from her pussy and kneeled down. Her ass was perfectly framed in her garter belt and stockings. He grabbed her asscheeks and started to tongue fuck her ass. He did this for a bit and then stood up to continue fucking her pussy while rubbing her asshole with his thumb. 

Peter slapped her ass a few times again while Mary Jane squealed and smiled from the punishment. She loved getting spanked during sex and loved rough sex. Peter pounded her some some more while slapping her ass cheeks every few seconds. They were both moaning and grunting while occasionally calling out to each other how good it felt and how they wanted more. 

Peter was getting close again and pushed MJ off his cock. He flipped her around onto her back and placed her long legs on both his shoulders. He stuck his cock back in her pussy while Mary Jane grabbed her tits to squeeze and pinch them. She was looking up at Peter with a lustful dazed smile as she stared at his pecs and abs glistening with sweat. He held onto her legs and pounded her cunt, his huge balls slapping her ass, until he was ready to cum. Once he was ready he pulled his cock out and started to cum over MJ’s stomach and tits with some cum reaching her face and hair. Mary Jane writhed while she was being covered in cum. 

Once she was covered, Peter took a step back to admire his handy work while Mary Jane swirled the cum around and rubbed it into her tits and stomach. She brought some of it to her mouth but left a lot of it on her body. 

Peter still wasn’t done, he had at least one more round in him. While Mary Jane was still recovering Peter picked her up and led her to her dresser so they were facing the mirror. He pulled her ass out towards him and dropped to a knee again to spread and tongue fuck her asshole. His cock was still covered in both his and her cum so Peter stood up and started to slide his cock into her ass. As Peter started to thrust into her ass, Mary Jane grabbed the edge of her dresser while Peter grabbed her hips. Her tits were bouncing around as his hips slapped her ass with every thrust and soon the were both grunting and moaning again. 

MJ’s eyes were shut tight as she enjoyed the anal sodomy. Peter however was watching his beautiful girlfriend getting fucked through the mirror. He reached up and wrapped her hair in his right hand and pulled her head back.

“Yes, pull my hair, Tiger!” She moaned.

Peter pulled harder and he pounded harder. Soon Mary Jane was cumming from the ass fucking. As she cried out, Peter took this as his cue and pulled his cock from her ass and shoved it into her gaped pussy in the middle of her orgasm. MJ’s eyes opened wide as her orgasm was magnified from the switch. She screamed as she came and went limp in Peter’s arms. 

He carried her over to the bed again and laid her onto her back and pushed her legs to be touching the bed beside her near her arms. He used her flexibility and folded her in half as he stuck his cock into her ass. Peter hammered her hard one last time for a few moments and then came deep in her asshole. She was filled with cum and when Peter pulled his cock out, it all poured into the bed. Neither made a move to clean it as Peter picked Mary Jane back up and laid down in bed with her wrapped in his strong arms. 

They were both covered in both their bodily fluids as they hugged each other. They fell asleep quickly in each other’s arms fully naked. They would clean their considerable mess tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter confronts the Avengers and Aunt May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got pretty carried away and this is a super long chapter lmao.
> 
> Warning! *Peter/May pairing in this chapter*, there is another warning in the chapter before it starts as well. 
> 
> So if you’re not into this type of stuff, you’ve been warned.

*1 week later* Saturday afternoon, 1 day before Peter’s birthday.

Peter was swinging through New York, looking for any crime to fight. It was almost 7 pm and Peter wasn’t planning on stopping for a while. 

Throughout the week he had kept his distance from the Avengers. He didn’t go by the Tower and he frequently ignored their calls and texts or gave short answers when he did answer them. He could tell they were starting to get annoyed, especially Tony, who really didn’t like being ignored. He hadn’t seen May as much this week as he had spent most of his time with Mary Jane. May had also had a pretty busy week at work so Peter didn’t feel as guilty for avoiding her. 

While Peter wasn’t as mad at May as he was at his teammates. It was still hard to be around her, not only had she continually lied to him and went behind his back, but Peter was beginning to see her differently. He noticed that she was wearing more revealing clothing like low cut shirts and tight clothes. He was also starting to look at her ass and tits more, imagining her naked or fucking her. He knew it was wrong but he couldn’t help himself. A few days ago, May was bent over at the hip with her legs straight as she dug through a low drawer. Her ass was facing Peter in all its round and perky glory. Peter’s cock got hard fast as he hungrily stared at his aunts amazing ass. That night he pounded MJ in a standing doggy style position.

Peter and MJ had fucked each other everyday like they knew they would. MJ kept provoking Peter into thinking about May and the Avengers, fucking him harder when one of them mentioned it. They had fucked each other everywhere they could; at school, at home, on the roof of their building, on the roof of random New York skyscrapers, in alleys and more. 

Today though, Mary Jane had a modelling gig for some fancy magazine that Peter never heard of. Her career was taking off fast and now that she was 18, she was getting a lot more risqué offers for photo shoots. Almost every girl at school was jealous of her while almost every guy was drooling after her while being jealous of Peter. Peter was secure enough in his relationship to not worry about her in bras or bikinis in magazines and probably having most guys in school masterbating to her pictures. They actually laughed about it together, they both knew that MJ was the hottest girl in school and that she turned almost every head as she walked through the halls. MJ loved attention and Peter loved that everyone knew that he was the one that was with her. Peter made sure people knew that MJ and him were serious by making out with her in the middle of the hall while grabbing her ass.

Also, his eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw how much money she was making. MJ would also frequently give Peter private shows with the clothes, swimwear and underwear she modelled and was allowed to keep, which Peter loved.

Peter had just stopped a mugging when Tony called him. Peter saw his caller ID on his masks HUD and immediately declined the call, not wanting to talk tonight. He told May, who told the team that he was not going to their hangout night again tonight. He couldn’t use going on a date with MJ as an excuse because Nat, Carol, Wanda and Pepper knew she had a photo shoot today until 7:30 pm. So Peter told May he was going to be busy with patrol all night. 

May was also not going to the tower tonight because she was finishing up some things for work at the F.E.A.S.T shelter. They were starting a new program and she wanted to make sure everything ran smoothly. 

After a few minutes, Tony called again, and again Peter declined the call. Then Natasha called and Peter declined the call. After a while, Peter thought they finally got the message when their calls stopped coming. But only a few seconds after this thought, Tony called one last time and Peter was unable to decline the call. Tony forced the connection through,

“Hey, Peter” Tony said sounding angry

“What hell kid! You’ve been ignoring all of our calls or been short with us all week. What the hell as gotten into you?!” Tony asked.

“I just don’t want to talk Tony! I’m busy!” Peter replied trying to end the conversation but the end call button in his mask wasn’t working. Tony had complete control over the electronics in his suit now. 

“Actually kid, I can see very well that you’re not busy considering you have stopped only 2 crimes in the last 40 minutes.” Tony said smugly.

“So you’re spying on me too now?!” Peter said angry

“I’m not spying on you kid. I’m making sure you’re okay. That’s what people do when they care for others.” He said trying to sound reassuring

Peter knew this would turn into some kind of lecture.

“Care about me?! Is that another lie all you guys like to tell me?! Yeah, I know the whole team is probably listening in on the call!” Peter correctly assumed.

The rest of the team were gathered in the common area listening intently to the conversation. They were all worried about Peter.

“It doesn’t matter if they are or aren’t, Pete. And what do you mean another lie? Of course we care kid. Come by the tower, come hang out for a bit and let’s figure out what’s ever bothering you.” Tony tried to reason 

“Hard pass. Now stop calling me! I’m busy!” Peter said finally ending the call by taking off his mask and manually disconnecting the built in phone. 

Peter put his mask back on and continued to roam around the city. More so to blow off steam rather than to fight crime. But luckily for him, fighting crime was blowing off steam.

*Avengers Tower*

“What is going on with him?” Tony asked himself and the team. They were all silent after hearing Peter shut them down.

“Maybe he’s just stressed from school?” Wanda tried to reason. She was feeling particularly bad, Peter and her are really good friends due to their age similarity.

“No, that can’t be it. Peter’s a genius, school is a cakewalk for him. I’ve seen his tests and assignments, the only reason he isn’t already graduated is because he wants to stay with MJ.” Tony said bringing his hand to his forehead.

“You guys don’t think this is another Symbiote situation do you?” Natasha asked sounding alarmed.

“No, he took care of that thing! He said he buried it under 3 feet of cement.” Steve replied 

“But this is how he was acting a year and a half ago when he was bonded with it. He was always angry and wouldn’t talk to us. It’s a possibility Steve.” Nat said seriously 

The whole team nodded and agreed.

“Whatever it is, this isn’t like him and we need to do something. Avengers, gear up! Steve, Nat, Wanda, Sam and Carol. We are going after him. The rest of you stay here, monitor the situation and be ready in case this is a Symbiote situation. Last time that thing had Peter, it took all of us to bring him down.” Tony called out, taking over the situation. 

The team split up, some headed for the hanger while the others went to their war room. They were going to get to the bottom of this to help Peter.

*Streets of Manhattan*

Peter was swinging fast between the buildings when his spider sense went off. He pulled on his web and vaulted over the incoming object coming from behind. As he did, he saw the Falcon pass right under him. Using his enhanced senses Peter scanned the area while he reoriented himself into another swing. He saw Captain America running on a rooftop up ahead and the Scarlet Witch’s red magic as she levitated herself between buildings. He could also now hear Iron Man’s repulsers flying somewhere, but he didn’t see him yet.

‘So this is how they want to play it?!’ Peter thought to himself

He continued to swing while taking sharp turns between buildings and narrow alleys. The Avengers however were able to keep up with him. 

“Leave me alone!” Peter screamed at them.

“Sorry kid, not an option!” Tony said flying in from around the corner of a building trying to grab Peter.

Peter dodged him only to have Sam grab onto him. He reacted quickly, spraying a web onto his goggles and slipping away as Sam cleared his vision.

Peter landed on a building only for his spider sense to flair up again. He jumped and flipped in the air as a pair of Widow Bites flew under him. Peter turned to see Black Widow running at him after he dodged her bites. While Natasha was a far superior fighter, Peter didn’t need to fight. He dodged her attacks and attempts to subdue him and he webbed one of her hands to the edge. He jumped away again to escape.

“Sorry Natasha! But I warned you to leave me alone!” He called back 

“We’re just trying to help you, молодой паук!” She called out using her nickname for him while cutting the webs off her hand.

While Peter was swinging, his spider senses went off for a third time but when they did he was mid jump and couldn’t react quick enough to the rapid attack. Ms. Marvel had revealed herself by slamming into Peter’s back at an incredible speed. She wrapped her arms around his chest and brought him down to the roof of a tall building. 

“Sorry Peter, but this is for your own good.” Carol said.

Peter struggled in her arms and as soon as they landed, he stuck his feet to the ground and flipped Carol over his shoulder using his spider grip. But before he could get away, he was tackled again, this time by Steve. They struggled on the ground until Peter felt a weird force surround him and he knew it was over. Wanda had entrapped him in her magic and there was nothing he could do as she forced his wrists to point at himself. He had to face the music.

Peter hung his head in anger and defeat as the Avengers, or the ones present anyway, had him backed into a corner. Sam landed looking pretty angry about the web to the face thing and Tony landed carrying Natasha. 

“Are you going to stop and talk now or do we have to do this the hard way?” Tony said sternly 

“What do you wanna talk about? I heard the Yankees are doing pretty well this year, they’re giving the Red Sox a run for their money, huh Carol.” Peter said sarcastically, he might have been angry, but he couldn’t help it. Quipping was in his DNA.

Wanda released Peter and he fell to the ground. 

“Come on Peter, you’ve been ignoring us all week! Something’s up. Is it the Symbiote again?” Carol asked, she had her arms folded under her huge tits as she stood their menacingly. She was hot and scary at the same time in her black leotard and red sash costume.

“No! Venom is gone! I took care of it! I told you guys that! Do I need to add untrusting to the list now too?” He spit back.

That was a particularly dark time in Peter’s life when Venom almost completely took him over and destroyed his life. It made Peter lash out at Aunt May, MJ and even attack the Avengers, injuring a few of them. Peter did not like talking about it.

“What list, son? You already said we lied. What happened.” Steve asked 

Peter stayed silent as he stared down the 6 Avengers in front of him.

“Oh the silent treatment! We don’t have all night, Pete. Start talking or we’re taking you back to the tower. We have other things to do.” Tony said growing impatient.

“Like what! Fucking each other like a bunch of horny teenagers!” Peter said accusingly, the damn had burst, “How about you Sam, am I keeping you from getting balls deep in my aunt?!” He continued.

The team was stunned, so were the members back at the tower watching through the cameras on Tony’s and Sam’s suits. 

“Yeah, that’s right! I know about your weekly activities. Keeping me away from the tower to have your massive orgies. Lying to me! All of you!” Peter wasn’t slowing down, he was breaking them down brick by brick.

“Peter, we just-“ Tony started but Peter cut him off.

“You what? Were trying to protect me? I heard what you guys said about waiting till my birthday! It doesn’t matter cause you all lied to me everyday!”

“That’s not even the worst part! You were all fucking May behind my back too! Is that how you got off! Fucking May while dumb, oblivious Peter fights in the streets or stays home!” He seethed.

The whole team were at a loss for words, they were not expecting this at all.

“Peter, if you just calm down and let us explain how-“ Natasha tried this time but was similarly cut off by Peter.

“Don’t tell me to calm down! And what is there to explain?! You all fucked my Aunt May and then lied to me for I don’t even know how long! Some fucking teammates you guys are! So much for Team Spider, huh Nat?” He said glaring at her.

Natasha looked down in sadness, her and Peter were close as she was the one to oversee his training and teach him some actual fighting styles and they had developed a very strong friendship. Their knack for quick smart ass remarks bounced well off each other.

“Son-“ Steve tried now.

“No! Don’t call me that! I know you’re fucking May now but that doesn’t give you the right!” Peter said semi sarcastic and semi pissed.

No one said anything more.

“If we’re all done here, I’ve got places to be!” Peter said as he turned away from them.

He swung away towards home, well not his home but MJ’s home. She should be home by now. 

Peter knocked on MJ’s window, she had gotten undressed from her photo shoot and was about to take off her makeup. She was wearing a tight black tank top and Spidey themed pants (see Amazing Mary Jane #1 pajama look). She turned and smiled when she saw Peter and quickly let him in. 

Peter took off his mask and MJ saw the expression on his face. She was a lot of things for Peter; nurse MJ, girlfriend MJ, sexy MJ and more. Now though, Peter needed supportive MJ. 

She led him to the bed and sat him down. She stood in front of him and brought his head to rest on her stomach. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he nuzzled into her under her breasts as she stroked the back of his head.

“What happened this time, Tiger.” She said soothingly.

“The team tracked me down and I told them. They know I know” Peter said speaking into her belly.

“Oh, Tiger. It went that bad, huh?” MJ asked

Peter only nodded into her belly.

“Tell me how it happened, Tiger.” MJ pressed, she knew Peter would be like this until he talked to her.

She pulled back from him and looked down into his eyes. He sighed and nodded again. MJ sat down beside him as Peter began at the beginning. He told her about the phone call and then the fight and finally when he told them he knew. He told her everything in detail, everything he said and everything they said.

Finally, when he was done he fell back onto her bed as he ran his hands over his eyes.

“Wow Tiger. That was quite the confrontation.” MJ said as she thought about what to do. She wanted to help Peter mend the relationship. It would happen eventually, but she wanted to help him mend it quick because she knew he wouldn’t be the same until then.

“I just got so angry. First they attacked me and then they cornered me and then I just lashed out.” Peter said almost embarrassed. He didn’t know how that was going to go down but he didn’t want it to be like that. 

“I’m sure they’ll understand Tiger. They’re adults and they know what they were doing would make you angry. Just give it some time.” She said as she laid down next to him and hugging him.

They talked for a while about random things. Mary Jane described her photo shoot and what she modelled. She was modelling summer clothes today for the upcoming summer catalogue. She showed Peter pictures on her phone showing the outfits she was wearing. Many were pretty revealing or tight, showing MJ’s amazing figure. They showed her in daisy dukes, skirts, bikinis, tight shirts that showed her amazing cleavage or her midriff or both and tank tops. Peter got an erection pretty quick as MJ scrolled through the pictures of her doing various poses for the camera. 

They talked some more about what to do about the Avengers when the door bell rang. It could only be one person really, Aunt May. MJ knew this and went to answer the door while Peter stayed in her room and changed into normal clothes. It was time for MJ to start fixing things, like she always did. 

“Mary Jane! Is Peter in there! I need to speak to him!” May said while panicking. She was looking over MJ’s shoulder.

“Yeah May, he’s in here. But we need to talk for a minute.” MJ said stepping into the hall and closing the door behind her.

“Please Mary Jane, I just need to talk to Peter! It’s important!” May said flustered.

“I know May. But we need to talk first.” MJ said calmly.

“MJ, I know you want to help him and we can talk later but Peter and I have to talk about something.” May said 

“No May. ‘I know’, about everything. With ‘the team’. That’s why we need to talk first.” MJ said making sure May understood what she meant. 

May’s eyes went wide for a second before she bowed her head and nodded.

“Let’s go into your place. This isn’t something we should talk about in the hall.” MJ said.

May nodded again and led the way to her and Peter’s apartment. Once inside, they both went to the kitchen table and sat down. May was quiet for a second before she started,

“How did you find out?” She asked softly, still not really meeting MJ’s eyes.

“Peter told me, last week.” MJ simply said.

“Last week! How did he find out about everything?” May said surprised.

“I think he should be the one to tell you that, May.” MJ replied 

“Right, you’re right. What did you want to talk about then?” May said.

“Just how to fix this situation so everybody is satisfied.” MJ said, a little bit of deviousness in her voice, but May didn’t catch it.

“Oh god, MJ! You must think I’m a total slut!” May said sounding ashamed.

“No May. That’s not it at all.” MJ said soothingly,

“I’m actually kind of jealous of you.” MJ smirked 

May’s head whipped up and she looked into MJ’s eyes.

“The Avengers are hot May, I’m still a woman, even if I’m dating Peter, I’m not blind. I understand why you joined them and I’m not angry or anything. You’re a grown woman who can choose who she wants to be with and so are the Avengers.” MJ said.

“Peter agrees with me and is just angry that you all lied to him. I know you couldn’t have possibly told him any of it but he still has a right to be hurt from it. You are his aunt and they are his friends, after all.” She continued.

“I know he’s hurt and I don’t blame him for being mad, MJ. I wanted to tell him all of it, but like you said, how could I?” May said sadly.

“Well, you can tell him now. Give me a few minutes and I’ll bring him over here. We can fix this.” MJ said while getting up. 

As soon as her back was turned, MJ had a devious smile on her face as her plan was working out. If everything went right then Peter, the team, May and herself would all be more than friendly again.

May went to the family room and sat down on the chair across from the couch. A few minutes later the door opened with MJ and Peter walking in. Peter had his head down as MJ led him through the apartment until they were both sitting on the couch side by side. 

“Uh, hi.” Peter said weakly

“Oh, Peter! I’m so sorry! Everything you must have thought?” May said

“Yeah, it was one hell of a revelation.” Peter lightly chuckled.

“How did you find out?” May asked slowly.

“Last Thursday, I was curious why the team kept acting weird. I overheard Tony and Wanda talking about a meeting. I snuck through the ventilation system of the tower until I got to the meeting room and saw everything.” He said

“I’m sorry Peter. That’s not how we wanted you to find out. You must have been so angry.” May said

“It’s okay, May. I actually don’t blame you for what you did. I just need to know why?” Peter said looking at her.

“You’re not mad at me? Really?” May sad peeking up.

“No, May, I’m not mad. You’re my aunt and I love you. I just want to know how this all started.

May nodded, she had thought about how she would inevitably tell Peter how this all started, but actually doing it proved to be difficult.

“Well, this all started for me 2 months ago in March,” May said, starting her story.

*Flashback to early March*

May was on her way into the city, she was dressed up for her night out with friends. She was already in the city when 2 out of 3 friends in their group said they couldn’t make it tonight, so they decided to reschedule. May didn’t want to go back home, Peter was making a romantic dinner for Mary Jane because it was her birthday and May wanted to give them some privacy. She already told them she wouldn’t be home until late and she knew they were sexually active so she was giving them their privacy. 

May also didn’t want to go to a bar alone so she decided to go to the Tower and spend some time there. Tony, Pepper and the rest of the team had said she was always welcome and she had become good friends with the entire team over the last 2 and a half years. 

She ascended in the elevator to the Avengers common room. She had been there enough times to know her way around. Her plan was to hang around the tower with whoever was around and just enjoy some company. 

As she got to the floor and put in her passcode that Tony had given her to access the building, he stepped out of the elevator and made her way to the luxurious common room.

As she got closer, she heard weird noises that sounded like grunts and moans and screams. She was curious and confused. 

‘Maybe their watching a movie or something’ she thought, ‘Tony does have an amazing sound system.’

She opened the door and was immediately surprised. Her nephews teammates and now her friends were all naked having sex with each other. She looked around and saw Tony, Steve, Pepper, Natasha, Wanda, Bucky, Thor, Jane, Sam, Clint, Laura, Sharon, Rhodey and Carol all fucking each other in a massive orgy.

May was frozen, she stood in the doorway and they didn’t notice her as they continued. 

Natasha was getting double penetrated by Clint and Rhodey. She was screaming encouragements as they hammered her holes.

“Fucking pound my holes! I love it! Keep going, don’t you fucking stop!” She screamed at both of them.

Wanda and Sharon were both sucking on Thor’s massive cock. They were on their knees while Thor stood in front of them, he had a hand on both of their heads. May’s eyes widened when she saw how well endowed Thor was, he looked to be at least 12 inches long and thick enough that neither Wanda or Sharon could wrap a hand around it fully. 

May kept looking around and noticed Thor wasn’t an anomaly, all the men were well endowed. From her point of view, the smallest of the group was still a massive 9 inches and still thick enough that a hand could not fully wrap around it. 

Tony was fucking Laura, who May had grown close with, hard doggy style. Her head was hanging down as Tony fucked her with rapid thrusts. She was clutching the sofa cushions and her tits were quickly swaying back and forth. Suddenly, Tony stopped and May watched him pull his long cock out and started to enter her ass. 

“Yes! Fuck my ass!” Laura screamed, loving the anal sodomy.

May kept looking through the group, they were paired off or grouped off in various assortments. Pepper was in her back on an ottoman as Sam thrust his cock into her throat. His balls were slapping her nose and forehead as she grabbed his hips. Her legs were spread wide as Carol was fucking her with a massive 10 inch strap on. 

Finally, Bucky was holding Jane as he was standing and thrusting into her pussy while Steve was behind her fucking her asshole. Jane had her arms wrapped around Bucky’s shoulders and her legs wrapped around his hips. Bucky was holding her hips as he rapidly pushed and pulled her hips against his pelvis. It was timed with his thrusts while he brutally buried his cock in her pussy while Steve thrusted in and out of her asshole just as hard. Jane was also moaning and screaming as they fucked her as hard as super soldiers could.

May was still watching, her pussy was getting wet as she watched. The men were attractive as hell with their chiselled bodies and huge cocks. The women were just as attractive with their own fit bodies and beautiful faces. 

She needed to leave, but she couldn’t move. These were her friends she thought. How long has this been going on? Was Peter involved in this? These thoughts raced through her mind.

Finally, she moved to leave, but at that second Thor looked up from his double blowjob.

“Lady May! Have you come to join us?!” Thor announced happily.

That got the teams attention, they all turned to look at May. Some slowed down their thrusting while others stopped completely.

“Oh shit! May! Wait! We can explain!” Tony said pulling his cock from Laura’s bowels.

“I’m sorry!” May said before leaving. The team had stopped by now and were looking around wondering what to do.

Sam pulled his cock from Pepper’s throat and Carol pulled out from her pussy. Pepper got up as her and Tony followed May. Tony grabbed a towel while Pepper grabbed a robe to cover themselves. The rest of the team didn’t know what to do. They had been caught but they were still horny, so they settled on the couches to wait for Tony and Pepper’s return. Till then, the men started to slowly stroke their cocks while the women fingered their pussies while squeezing their tits. 

Down the hall, May was waiting for the elevator but she didn’t know that by now Tony had disabled it. Tony and Pepper had caught up now and May turned to face them. 

“I’m sorry for walking in. I didn’t mean to. I won’t say anything, I promise.” May said flustered and nervous.

“It’s okay May. We were going to tell you eventually.” Tony said trying to console her.

“We know what this must look like and we want to make sure you understand it all.” Pepper continued.

“This is how the team unwinds, we all have stressful jobs and this helps us release the tension.” Pepper said

“Is Peter a part of this?” May asked sounding fearful.

“No. He doesn’t know either May. Not until he’s 18 at least. That was when we were going to tell you too.” Tony said

May nodded, she was grateful for that. She could accept this, but not if they allowed Peter to join underage. 

“Ok, I guess I’ll leave you to it. I’ll go.” May said, turning to leave.

“Did you like what you saw in there May?” Pepper asked with fire in her eyes.

“What?” May asked stunned.

“Did you like what you saw? I know it must have been a long time since you last got fucked.” Pepper said with confidence.

“Pepper, I can’t possibly answer that!” May said sounding embarrassed. 

“Of course you can. You are a woman after all. What did you think of the team? Thor’s abs or Carol’s tits.” Pepper said getting closer to May.

“They looked good, I guess.” May said shyly, her panties were soaked through as she thought about what she saw.

“Come on May, tell us what you really think. No one will judge you here.” Tony added, knowing what Pepper was trying to do.

“They were really sexy. I have never seen cocks that big before.” May said with more confidence.

“Come join us May! Enjoy yourself and fuck like your life depended on it. Lose yourself in pleasure!” Pepper said, she was now beside May and speaking directly into her ear.

May only nodded. She hadn’t had sex in a long time and she broke fast. Pepper reached between her legs and stroked her pussy over her tight jeans while Tony brought his right hand up to grab her tits and his left hand down, grabbing her ass. May was lost in pleasure, she turned to look at Pepper and then Pepper kissed her. May was shocked, she had experimented with other women before in college so she quickly started to kiss back as she recovered. Pepper broke the kiss and then May kissed Tony with more passion. 

She went back and forth a few times until Pepper stepped away, she opened her robe to reveal herself fully to May while Tony took off his tower to show her his large cock. May watched them with a lustful gaze as she bit her lip. Pepper reached down with her right hand and dipped 2 fingers in her own pussy and reached over with her left hand to stroke Tony’s cock. She brought them up to May’s mouth and inserted her right hand fingers in first.

“You taste that? That’s Rhodey’s cum from earlier. Taste it, enjoy it!” Pepper said with a wicked grin on her face.

May sucked on her fingers and enjoyed the combined taste of cum and pussy juice. Next she brought her left hand to May’s mouth,

“That’s Laura’s asshole, I think Bucky had cum in her ass earlier.” Pepper grinned.

Again, May sucked in her digits while moaning from the taste of her friends asshole and other friends cum.

Tony and Pepper took May’s hands and led her back to the room. When they entered, the team was sitting around not fucking as hard as before. Some had paired off as the men slowly fucked the women while some were still masterbating. 

“Uh, hi again.” May said lamely.

“Don’t worry guys. May here is gonna join us.” Tony announced.

Everyone smiled while some welcomed May to their group. They all paired off again and started to fuck while Tony and Pepper stripped May of her clothes. When she was naked, she joined the team. 

May was already adventurous before. She had already done anal before, but it had been a while so she needed to adjust a little. Now though she had done things that night she had only ever saw in porn. She rimmed Natasha’s asshole and had sucked Sam’s cum from Wanda’s pussy. She got throat fucked by Bucky’s huge cock and she got double penetrated by Tony and Steve. By the end of the night she had cum in her pussy and asshole and had swallowed a lot while even more coated her body.

May fit right in as she was just as slutty as the rest of them. Her repressed sexual side came out in full force as she threw herself into depravity.

*End of flashback*

“After that, I started to go to the Tower every week.” May said concluding her story.

Peter and MJ sat in silence, May could see that Peter had a massive erection that he didn’t even try to hide. Mary Jane was slowly rubbing her legs together.

*WARNING! Peter/May Content Ahead!!!!* Stop Reading Now If You Don’t Like This Stuff!

May didn’t know what else to say. She waited for either of them to do something. Peter and MJ looked at each other and had a silent conversation between themselves. Finally, they both looked at the clock and MJ nodded and Peter closed his eyes.

Peter stood up and unbuckled his pants, he pushed them down and took out his hard and thick 10 1/2 inch cock. MJ stood up with him with a wicked smirk on her face as she embraced him from the side, draping herself over him provocatively. 

May was shocked and then looked at the clock like they just did and noticed it was past midnight now and Peter was 18. 

May looked back at them and she dropped from the chair onto her knees as she crawled to Peter. When she got close, she slowly reached up and grabbed his thick cock. Like his teammates, she couldn’t get her hand fully around it. When she touched his cock, Peter let out a groan as he closed his eyes, committing this moment to memory.

May started to stroke his cock while Peter and MJ looked down at her. She made eye contact first with both of them before she brought her mouth to the head and engulfed it. 

“Oh fuck! I can’t believe this is happening.” Peter moaned as his aunt blew him.

“Believe it Tiger! This is so fucking sexy!” MJ said smiling, her plan was working perfectly so far. 

Peter had his left hand on May’s head while his right was reached back and on MJ’s firm asscheek. Peter was switching between kissing MJ and watching May. 

MJ broke off from Peter and crouched down behind May. She took her head in both hands and started to push her down further. MJ looked up to Peter as she pushed his own aunts head down on his cock. Peter was in heaven as his sexy girlfriend facefucked his sexy aunt on his cock. 

Like MJ, May was able to take Peter’s entire cock into her mouth. May’s nose was poking Peter’s pelvis before MJ pulled her head back by her hair so that she could breath. May gasped in a large breath as Peter’s cock was pulled from her throat, it was covered in her spit and saliva. 

“That was sexy as fuck May! You truly are a slut!” MJ said proudly, “Just like me!” She added right before she leaned forward and started to suck Peter’s cock with vigour.

MJ bobbed up and down, she had moved to be more beside May now as she swallowed more and more of Peter’s cock. She was at the 8 inch mark when she pulled off and started to stoke his cock hard with both hands. May went back to sucking his cock while MJ went for his balls now. 

Peter couldn’t say much as May and MJ sucked his cock and balls. They were sucking with passion as they added more spit to the connection. “Fuck! That feels so good! Fucking suck my cock!” Peter moaned out with a hand on both of their heads. 

They switched off with May now sucking Peter’s balls and MJ sucking his cock. MJ got further this time and got his entire cock down her throat. Their was so much spit on his cock and coming from her mouth that May had gotten a good amount on her face. MJ also had a decent amount on her chin as she continued to throat fuck Peter. They switched a few more times, gagging and choking on his cock. Soon their faces were covered in spit and precum while they enjoyed themselves giving a super sloppy blowjob. 

May was in heaven, she had been dreaming about this moment for the last 2 months. And now that it was happening, she wasn’t going to go easy. Peter was about to get the full experience with nothing held back. She was his tonight and whatever he wanted her to do, she would do.

After about 7 minutes, MJ pulled May off and stood her up.

Peter embraced May and MJ by wrapping an arm around both of them. He grabbed both their asses roughly as he first kissed MJ in a sloppy kiss and then he turned and kissed May just as sloppily. They used a lot of tongue as they tongue wrestled for dominance, Peter won and soon May was sucking on is tongue with fervour.

Peter bent down slightly and picked both May and MJ up by their asses and walked them to May’s room. They were both giggling from being manhandled. Once inside he dropped them both and turned to May. 

“Oh my god, May! You are so fucking sexy! I’ve been waiting for this all week!” Peter said breathlessly.

“I’ve been waiting for this for 2 months Peter. And now, I want you to fuck me! Fuck me as hard as you can! I never want to forget tonight. You too MJ, I want both of you! Take me, ravish me. Please!” May pleaded.

Peter obliged, he grabbed her blouse and ripped it open while MJ began to strip out of her clothes. Once May’s shirt was off, MJ was behind her to take off her bra so that they were both topless. Peter grabbed on to May’s tits and began to squeeze and pinch them. May was moaning, she was between Peter and and MJ as they ran their hands over her body. 

They both moved to May’s pants and undid them, sliding them down. MJ was about to slide those down too when Peter grabbed them and tore them off, making May yelp. Peter took the torn panties and brought them to his nose as he huffed in her scent. He then balled them up and stuffed them in May’s mouth.

Both Peter and MJ, now also naked, led May to the bed and laid her down on her back. They spread her legs wide as they got to their knees, side by side. Peter was first, he stared at May’s glistening cunt and slowly leaned forward until his tongue made contact. After his first tentative lick, Peter dug in and started to lick and suck his aunts pussy with vigour. He pulled back and MJ took over, she dove right in, licking from her taint to her clit and then sucked on the clit hard. MJ pulled back and looked at Peter, they both held lustful gazes, then they kissed each other. They battles tongues while they shares May’s flavour. They broke off and returned to May, switching between themselves and even going in at the same time, their tongues touching the others as they licked her cunt. 

Peter reached up and started to finger May with his left hand while his right went back to finger MJ from behind. MJ had her right hand also fingering May while her left was stroking Peter’s cock. Soon they both pulled their mouths away,

“Go on Tiger. Fuck her! Stick that huge cock into your Aunt May’s cunt!” Mary Jane said with pure lust in her voice.

They both stood up, MJ crawled on the bed beside May and cradled her head so that they were both looking at Peter as he stroked his cock a few times. 

Peter lined up his slick saliva coated cock with May’s gushing pussy. He ran his cockhead up and down her slit a few times, making May moan out. Finally, Peter and May locked eyes and Peter pushed his cock into her cunt. May moaned out as she watched Peter’s cock invade her pussy, she was in heaven as he pushed deeper.

Peter gripped her spread thighs and pushed his cock in half way before he pulled out again. He pulled out until only the head of his thick cock was in her and then thrusted forward a little faster. After a few thrusts of increasing speed and force, Peter was buried balls deep in his Aunt May with his balls resting firmly on her ass. Peter held that position for a second, enjoying the feeling of his aunts cunt fully surrounding his cock. Her pussy was tight as she fully engulfed his huge cock. 

Peter started to thrust again, picking up his pace until his thighs were smacking her ass with every thrust. May’s tits were bouncing back and forth as Peter pounded her pussy with his 10 1/2 inch cock. 

“Fuck May! You’re so tight!” He moaned.

May was in too much pleasure to say anything. MJ was still lying beside her and was enjoying the show of nephew and aunt. She turned to May and pulled her panties from her mouth. MJ then got on top of May facing her so that their tits were pressed up against each other. MJ’s massive DD’s were up against May’s smaller B cups. Mary Jane’s ass was facing Peter now in doggy style as she looked down into May’s eyes. The two women leaned in and kissed each other with passion and plenty of tongue. This wasn’t the first time MJ had kissed another woman but it would be the first time she fucked one.

With Mary Jane on top of May and her ass facing him, Peter was presented with the sexy view of Mary Jane’s ass swaying in front of him. After pounding May for a few minutes, he pulled out and started to fuck Mary Jane. She was already so wet that it didn’t take much to bury himself and after a few thrusts, he was balls deep just like with May. He started to pound Mary Jane, now gripping her hips as he pulled her ass back against his hips. Her ass rippled with every thrust and his cock hit her cervix while she moaned into May’s mouth.

Peter pulled out of MJ and pushed back into May in a single thrust not giving her time to adjust again as he buried himself again. Peter switched randomly between the 2 for a while before he pulled out and crouched down to lick Mary Jane’s pussy. He spread her asscheeks and licked her asshole as well before going down and doing the same to May’s pussy and asshole. 

He stood back up and thrust into MJ hard, he reached forward and pulled her hair hard. MJ’s kiss with May was broken by this and she screamed in ecstasy arching her back and thrusting her big tits into May’s face. May took advantage and started to suck on Mary Janes massive tits. 

Peter felt his orgasm quickly approaching, May and MJ had already cum themselves at least twice. He wanted to cum inside his Aunt May though. He released MJ’s hair and pulled out of her cunt, she fell forward as Peter grabbed May’s thighs which were still spread wide.

“I’m gonna cum May! I’m gonna cum deep in your pussy!” Peter groaned out, never slowing down his rapid thrusts.

“Fucking cum in me baby! Fill me with your cum! I want it, cum in my fucking womb!” May screamed.

Mary Jane wanted to see this close up, she crawled off of May and turned around so that her head was on May’s pelvis. Her face was right next to May’s pussy as Peter hammered it relentlessly. 

“Cum Peter. Cum inside your aunt you incestuous fucker!” MJ said in a raspy lustfilled voice. She was looking right into Peter’s eyes as she grinned predatorily at him.

Peter couldn’t hold back anymore and he came hard. He planted himself balls deep inside May and unleashed the biggest load he’s had for a while. Spurt after spurt of cum fired from his cock and into May’s cunt. He came hard for over 20 seconds straight.

As soon as Peter pulled out, Mary Jane hopped off the bed and kneeled in front of May. She slurped up all the cum that poured from her pussy and kept it in her mouth. Once she was done, she had a mouthful of Peter’s cum which she proudly showed to him. She closed her mouth again but instead of swallowing, she went back to May who was watching MJ as she cleaned her cunt. May looked at her with lust as MJ crawled on the bed and started to drop the cum into May’s mouth. May eagerly accepted Peter’s cum and moaned as she was fed more. Mary Jane gave May about half the load before she smashed their lips together in a cumkiss. They kissed hard with lots of tongue again, this time they swapped Peter’s cum between themselves. Once they were done, they had both swallowed about half the load of cum and were cleaning off cum from each other’s lips and chins. 

Peter watched with hungry eyes, his cock hadn’t even gone remotely soft as he slowly stroked himself, ready for another round. 

“Fucking delicious as always Tiger.” MJ said satisfied.

“So fucking delicious Peter!” May agreed.

Both women embraced each other as they looked at Peter. All 3 had fire burning in their eyes as they prepared for whatever came next.

“Get to the middle of the bed with your asses up and heads down.” Peter order them. 

They quickly got into position side by side with their hips touching. MJ looked to her left and made eye contact with May as they held on to each other’s hand. Peter stood on the bed behind MJ and thrust his cock into her pussy continuing his rapid pace. He grabbed ahold of her fat ass cheeks and kneaded them as his drove his hips down into her ass. Like before he pulled out and stepped over to May and drove his cock down into her pussy, feeling some of his cum from before. He switched a few more times, thrusting down while rubbing and squeezing their asses. He started to stick his thumb into their assholes as well to prepare them for what they all knew was coming.

“Fucking finger my ass Peter!” May moaned

When he was back over May, Peter spat a glob of spit onto May asshole and pulled his cock out. He aimed up and slowly began to insert his cock into her asshole. The combination of all three of their cum on his cock and his spit provided the lube as Peter started to fuck May’s ass. He thrust in and out slowly as May moaned and groaned while MJ patiently waited her turn while fingering her pussy and asshole to prepare herself. 

After a while Peter pulled out of May’s asshole and switched to MJ. He stuck his cock into her pussy to get more cum on his cock before he spat onto her asshole as well. He pulled his cock from her pussy and pushed into her ass a bit faster than he had done with May. He fucked MJ hard as she moaned while writhing beneath him.

Peter reached over and started to caress May’s ass, enjoying her smooth round ass. He ran his fingers over her pussy and asshole as she started to moan again. When she moaned, Peter brought his hand back and slapped her ass, making her yelp with surprise. He brought his other hand down on Mary Janes ass, slapping her as well while he buttfucked her. Again and again, he spanked May and MJ, slowly turning their ass cheeks red.

Peter pulled out from MJ’s ass and went back over to May. He pushed his cock into her pussy to coat it again with his and her cum and then pulled out and buried himself to the hilt in one thrust, deep in her asshole. His balls were slapping her pussy as he fucked her again. Peter was in heaven, he was pussy and ass fucking both MJ and May. 

This continued for a while, he switched between the two woman while also switching between which one of their holes he would fuck. May and MJ were moaning and groaning while Peter fucked their holes at random.

“Fuck Peter! Fuck my ass and pussy! They fucking belong to you tonight!” May cried out as she got pounded.

“God May! They will belong to me from now on! Got it! These are mine!” Peter growled as he started to switch between her holes with every thrust while slapping her ass.

Peter pulled his cock from her ass and thrust into her pussy, then he pulled out and went back to her asshole. Back and forth, back and forth he went. One thrust in and then switch back to the other hole. May was cumming again from the duel assault so Peter switched back to MJ. 

He gave the same treatment to MJ, from one hole to the other while spanking her round ass cheeks. Peter was getting close to cumming again when Mary Jane came on his cock just like May had, he had lost count how many times they had both cum. Peter drove his cock into MJ’s asshole burying himself while she came around his cock, squeezing him with her strong rectal muscles. That set Peter over the edge and he released another massive cumshot deep in MJ’s ass. His load wasn’t as big as before, but it was still very impressive and larger than that of an ordinary man.

“Fuck MJ! I’m cumming in your ass!” Peter growled squeezing her asscheeks with his hands.

“Cum in my ass Tiger! Fucking fill my bowels with that hot cum!” She cried out of breath.

Peter pulled his cock from her ass and laid down beside her. He needed a minute to catch his breath. His cock was still hard, but he had been going hard the entire time.

MJ’s ass was still in the air and Peter’s cum was pooled in her rectum. She was still catching her breath when May got on her knees behind MJ and looked at her gaped asshole filled with her nephews cum.

“Let me teach you something that Carol taught me, Mary Jane!” May said.

Before MJ could respond, May had started to suck the cum from MJ’s asshole. MJ started to moan even more but then May stepped it up even more. May stuck her tongue deep into MJ’s asshole, licking up the cum as if she was trying to clean the bottom of an ice cream cone with her tongue. MJ’s mouth was open as if she were moaning and screaming but no noise was coming out as she was to lost in pleasure. May stuck her tongue as far as she could get it in MJ’s asshole and swallowed her nephews cum as she got it. Finally she had gotten as much as she could and pulled away, giving MJ’s ass a swat before she went to lie down with Peter, smiling in ecstasy.

MJ also collapsed beside Peter, her and May were on either side of him with their heads on his pecs as they rested.

“You two are amazing.” Peter said closing his eyes.

You’re not so bad yourself Peter.” May responded.

“I guess you figured out that I also heard what you said about me after the orgy last week.” Peter chuckled.

“Yeah, I figured it out when your cock was pounding my asshole.” May laughed.

“I knew you two were having sex a lot but if this is the norm for you two then you will fit right in with the team.” May added.

“Oh I never had any doubt about that May.” MJ said as she started to stroke Peter’s cock again.

May joined MJ in stroking Peter’s cock. They both moved down while still lying on their bellies as they started to lick Peter’s cock again. They tasted both their pussies and assholes on his cock as they savoured their flavour.

They slowly sucked his cock together before May got up and mounted him again. She slipped his cock into her pussy and MJ got behind her and rimmed her asshole. Peter slowly fucked her and MJ licked her asshole and his balls. 

They fucked each other for awhile in various positions. In the end, Peter came in May’s asshole and then came again but covering them both in a massive final cumshot that covered their faces and tits. MJ and May licked each other clean of Peter’s cum before kissing again. Finally satiated, they fell asleep in Peter’s arms knowing that tomorrow was going to be a big day. They would be confronting the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was kind of worried how the confrontation was going to go down, but I think it turned out fine in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes up with the Avengers and MJ, May and himself join in on their weekly festivities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, writing orgies is actually pretty hard and I had some writers block.

*Late Sunday morning* Peter’s birthday 

Peter woke up with May and Mary Jane on either side of him with his arms wrapped around both of them. They were all still naked and MJ and May still had Peter’s cum in their pussies and assholes as well as a decent amount coating their bodies. 

Peter admired the sight of the sexy women, his cock was half hard against his thigh as he remembered everything that happened last night. Nothing would be the same now and Peter was sure it would be for the better.

“Mornin’, Tiger.” Mary Jane yawned. Even with bed head, she was beautiful.

MJ nuzzled closer into Peter’s neck as her tits rubbed into his side.

“Good morning beautiful.” Peter replied kissing the top of her head.

This woke May up as well as she snuggled closer to Peter. 

“Morning you two.” She said

“Good morning May.” They both replied together.

“Before we get up, I think we need to have a conversation about what happened last night.” May said

“That’s probably a good idea.” Peter agreed.

“Last night was amazing and I don’t think I’m the only one here who doesn’t want it to stop.” She paused

“Trust me May, I think I speak for both Peter and I when I say that we definitely will be doing this again.” Mary Jane said smiling.

“Good, cause I’m not planning on stopping. The last few months with the team have been amazing and I’m so happy that you two can finally be a part of it!” May said enthusiastically.

“So are we May! Which reminds me, I should probably call Tony and the rest of the team to apologize.” Peter said thinking to himself about how he would go about that.

“That’s probably a good idea. Tony sounded pretty nervous and sad when he called me last night.” She said.

They were silent for a moment before Mary Jane spoke up,

“You know, with all the pictures Peter showed me of you and the team, I still didn’t expect how hard you went last night, May. I thought I did some dirty things for Pete but you are just as bad as me.” MJ smirked over at May.

“What pictures?”

“Oh, yeah, I might have gotten into your phone which you left at home the night I found out and discovered the pictures in the your group chat.” Peter said while giving a guilty smile. 

May looked up at Peter, her gaze was neutral before she she smiled,

“Did you like what you saw?” She said with her voice deepening with lust.

“More than you know.” He said smiling back and giving her ass a squeeze.

“With a group as adventurous as the Avengers, you adapt fast Mary Jane. I never thought I would do some of the these things, but when I’m there I feel so free. And with an abundant supply of cock and pussy, you can experience anything.” May replied to her.

“Anything?” MJ said excitedly 

“Aww, am I not enough to satisfy my girlfriend anymore?” Peter said playfully.

“Don’t worry Tiger, you’re more than enough for me. But there are some things that a single man cannot do alone, no matter how skilled you are.” MJ said reassuringly.

“Like what?” Peter said

“Like fuck all my holes at once, or pass me around with everyone having their way with me.” MJ said dreamily.

Peter raised his eyebrow at her while smirking.

“What? A girl can have fantasies. Fantasies that are about to come true it looks like. Don’t tell me you haven’t dreamed about fucking all the ladies, Tiger? I know I have.” MJ said smiling, 

“I am going to be invited to these ‘meetings’, right?” MJ continued looking at both May and Peter. 

“You are definitely invited MJ, the team can’t wait to have you there. We just couldn’t ask you until Peter knew.” May said reassuringly.

“Don’t worry MJ, I wouldn’t go if you weren’t there.” Peter also reassured. 

“Thanks Tiger.” She said snuggling back into his body.

At that moment Peter’s stomach rumbled and they all realized how hungry they were. They reluctantly got up with May and MJ taking showers first while Peter started breakfast. The two women headed to the separate showers in the apartment to wash the excessive amount of cum both on and in them. Peter got started on eggs, bacon and toast and then switched off with May once she was done as he went to shower. 

They ate their breakfast and then Peter decided it was time to call Tony and straighten things out.

“Peter!” Tony exclaimed nervously when he picked up his phone.

“Hey, Tony.” 

“Pete, about last night. I’m sorry, we didn’t want to lie, but there was no other choice-“

“Tony” Peter cut him off, not wanting to torture him.

“It’s ok. I’m not mad anymore. Well, maybe a little. But I’m cool with everything.”

“Really?” Tony said confused

“Really. My issue wasn’t the sex between the team or with May. I was just angry that I was lied to, ya know.” Peter said

“Yeah, I can see that. I’m sorry again, though. The whole team is, we all wanted to tell you when it all started. But with you being a minor, we couldn’t do it, it just didn’t feel right. I might have let you fight crime at 15 but I’m not gonna be responsible for any underage sexual activity with adults.” Tony joked.

“Yeah, that would have been awkward, knowing what all of you got up to and not being able to be there.” Peter laughed.

“So, last night, how did May calm you down?” 

“She explained how she got involved and then me, MJ and her kinda, uh, we um...”

There was silence for a few seconds before Tony laughed.

“My man! You fucked her brains out didn’t you?! I can’t say I’m surprised, we were all taking bets on how long it would take you to fuck her after you turned 18. How long did it take? 1 hour? 2?” Tony said happily.

“Uh, less than 5 minutes after midnight, actually.” Peter laughed, kinda embarrassed. 

“Damn kid, that’s a lot faster than any of the bets. Doesn’t matter, May joined our group less than 20 minutes after walking in on us!” 

“Yeah, she told me how you and Pepper got her to join.” Peter laughed.

“That was a good night. Anyway, come by the tower, all three of you and we can celebrate your birthday. And then tonight, everyone is coming by to, uh, celebrate some more!” Tony said excitedly.

“And happy birthday Peter! I’m glad you can finally become a full Avenger now!”

“Wait? I thought I already was a full Avenger?”

“The rules changed a few months ago. Now though, you’re an adult and you can partake in the teams exercises! Plus, if your identity ever gets out, I won’t get heat for having a child soldier on the team!” Tony joked again, he was definitely back to his normal self.

“Ok, thank you, I guess.” Peter replied somewhat confused.

“We’ll be there around 3, Tony. See ya then.” Peter said

“See ya then Pete.” Tony hung up

Peter smiled as he hung up the phone, this week had been a rollercoaster and he was happy things were back to normal. At least somewhat back to normal with a major shift in lifestyle.

“I told Tony we would be at the tower around 3 o’clock.” Peter said walking back into the living room with May and MJ.

“Sounds good Tiger. I’m going to go get ready.” MJ said as she headed back to her own apartment next door.

“I’m going to go get ready too Pete.” May said heading to her room.

A few hours later the 3 were arriving at Avengers tower. They entered through the security gate and drove into the Avengers private garage, where Tony had given May the code to long ago. Peter, Mary Jane and May were all dressed in nice clothes for Peter’s birthday party. MJ was wearing a sexy sundress that stopped above her knees with thin straps and showed a lot of cleavage. May was wearing a loose skirt that went past her knees and a tight shirt. Peter was wearing a fitted dress shirt and jeans. 

Peter didn’t wear baggy clothes like he used too. Mary Jane had taken it upon herself to style Peter by making him wear form fitted clothes to show off his slim and muscular body. Peter didn’t like this at first, he used his baggy clothes to hide his fit body to add another layer to his secret identity. But MJ always won in the end and Peter was wearing fitted collared shirts and tighter T-shirts day after day. He honestly did like how the girls at school looked at him now and he didn’t feel bad that he looked like a slob beside MJ, who always put so much into her appearance. They honestly looked like a power couple and MJ even asked if Peter wanted to try and join some of her modelling shoots when they needed a male model in the picture. Peter always declined. 

“Well, this is it.” Peter said as the elevator ascended to the Avengers common room.

“Relax Tiger. You’ll be fine. Just trade apologies and everything will be back to normal in no time.” MJ said while holding onto his arm.

He nodded to her and then the doors opened. They made their way to the common room and opened the large doors.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY PETER!” The Avengers cheered.

Tony, Steve, Sharon, Bucky, Natasha, Sam, Wanda, Thor, Rhodey, Carol, Scott, Hope, Clint, were all present. Most of the group who Peter spied on last Thursday were here, all fully clothed and wishing him a happy birthday. 

“Thank guys.” Peter said sheepishly.

“Before anything starts, I just want to say sorry for what I said last night.” Peter said to the group.

“I guess it built up over the week and then just exploded. I don’t blame any of you for anything and I understand why you couldn’t tell me.”

“We get it Peter, we want to apologize to you as well. It was a tough situation, but we all could have done better.” Steve said, taking the lead as always.

“And about what I said to you guys about May. I also don’t blame anyone for that, you are all adults and can choose to do whatever you want.” Peter added.

“Well said Peter, adults can do whatever they want with whoever they want.” Carol said smirking while looking between Peter and May.

“You told them didn’t you Tony.” Peter said looking over at Tony.

“Maybe a little.” Tony said smiling.

“Well, I guess you all know what we did last night.” Peter smirked

“Damn right we do! Welcome to the club man. It was hard not telling ya but you joined with a bang!” Sam said.

As the rest of the team said their hellos to Peter, Mary Jane and May, Peter got to listen to the guys ribbing him about him and May.

As Carol and Wanda came to say hello, Peter noticed just how sexy they were dressed. They both had tight tops on while Carol had on a short skirt that looked like she belonged in a club while Wanda was wearing tight jeans with a lot of holes in the legs.

“Happy birthday Peter!” Carol said, she stepped closer and gave Peter a kiss on the cheek.

While doing so though, she pushed her massive tits into his side and grabbed his cock through his shorts. Peter was surprised and looked over at her only to see her lust filled eyes as she stroked his cock a few more times. 

“Happy birthday Pete!” Wanda said next. 

She kissed Peter on the cheek as well and then squeezed his cock through his jeans. She was giving him the same look as Carol.

“Tonight is gonna be a good night.” Carol said as more of the group came by to wish Peter a happy birthday.

Once the birthday wishes were done, the group settled in the massive couch area with drinks in hand. Peter noticed that like Carol and Wanda, the other ladies were all scantily dressed. Natasha was wearing a tight halter dress, Sharon was wearing a very low cut dress with a short skirt. Hope was wearing a body suit Henley with waist high tight jeans that showed her ass amazingly, the shirt was also unbuttoned a fair bit.

“Where are the others? They going to be here too?”

“Yeah, Pepper has to take care of some things, Jane and Darcy should be here soon, Laura was finishing up some chores and Fury and Maria had some SHIELD business to take care of. They’ll all be here for tonight though.” Tony said smirking.

“So uh, how did all of this start anyway? Did you all just decide one night to start fucking each other’s brains out in a massive orgy.” Peter said smirking.

“Close, do you remember that mission in early February? The one in Chicago, you didn’t go cause the Shocker escaped the night before and you had school.” Tony said.

“Yeah, something about some AIM scientists developing some bad chemicals.” Peter said while remembering.

“They had stockpiled a bunch of chemicals and SHIELD sent us in to take them out and not have a major incident involving unknown chemicals in a populated area.” Tony said

“It was a fairly simple op, we went in and started to clear out the bad guys and download all the files. It was close quarters and despite all intel saying to be careful and watch our aim because of the chemical weapons in the facility. Thor decided to chuck his hammer wildly and he blasted right through a few tanks of pink gas. It spread but FRIDAY said it wasn’t deadly and we finished up and headed home.” Carol said

“We were all feeling fine on the Quinjet ride home when the files revealed that it was a major aphrodisiac that would last about 12 hours. Apparently AIM took the formula from a company experimenting with sexual performance pills, it was shelved for being way to powerful and then AIM went and made it even more powerful to see what would happen.” Wanda added.

“About 20 minutes into the flight back, we all started to feel it. We were all dealing with it until the ‘Soviet Soulmates’ and the ‘Little Couple’ over there started to really get handsy with each other.” Tony smirked, pointing at Natasha and Bucky, and Scott and Hope.

Natasha laughed Tony off while giving him the middle finger, she was leaning up against Bucky as he had his arms wrapped around her.

“Tony, how many times have I told you that calling us the ‘Little Couple’ is offensive and that if you do it again I will permanently shrink you.” Hope said rolling her eyes.

“Sorry. Anyway, Nat and Bucky started to grope each other while Scott had Hope pinned to the wall while they made out. And not only that, the drug only got stronger as time passed but we finally got back to the tower.” Tony said.

“We also learned that night that even if you weren’t directly exposed to the gas, you could still spread it like the flu. When we got back, Pepper, Jane, Darcy, Laura, Sharon, Maria and Fury were all exposed. That’s when things got really interesting.” Tony said before Sam cut him off.

“We were all in this common room trying to figure out what to do when Nat dropped to her knees and started to blow Bucky. After that, all hell broke loose as clothes went flying.” Sam grinned.

“You know what, I think it might be easier to show Pete and MJ what went down rather than explain it all. FRIDAY, start the slideshow from that night.” Tony said as the massive tv screen popped to life.

The pictures started to cycle through as Peter and MJ stared with excitement.

Natasha was riding Thor reverse cowgirl while she leaned back against his chest. Thor’s cock was in her ass as her head was thrown back in pleasure.

Wanda was on her hands and knees as Scott fucked her from behind holding her hips. Her ass was clearly red from thrusting and slapping.

More and more photos went by. Pepper was sitting on the couch while Sam and Clint stood in front of her while she jerked their cocks.

Maria was in Steve’s arms as he held her against a wall and fucked her.

Darcy was riding Tony with Bucky behind her very clearly fucking her ass.

“I think you get the idea.” Tony said pausing the slideshow.

“After that, we just decided it was too good to stop and here we are.” He concluded.

“Wow, that was hot.” Peter said baffled.

“You can say that again Tiger.” MJ said while leaning against Peter on the couch.

They were both definitely feeling aroused but they knew that if they waited, the reward would be amazing.

After talking a little more about how it all started and what it’s been like, the group broke into smaller groups around the common room to enjoy their little party. As time went by the rest of the group that weren’t there started to show up one by one. Pepper arrived first and gave Peter a big hug and grabbed his ass, she also whispered something into MJ’s ear which made both of them snicker and look at Peter. Jane arrived next with Darcy in tow, Darcy was complaining about something. Jane was dressed elegantly and gave Peter a kiss on the cheek and then whispered in his ear,

“I can’t wait to suck that cock tonight.” Jane whispered and then gave him a sultry smile.

Darcy had her massive tits on display with a low cut T-shirt and was a little more forward with Peter,

“I heard you finally get to join the club, hopefully you can keep up.” She teased looking up at him, her tits were almost touching him.

“I think I’ll keep up just fine.” Peter smirked back down at her before he reached behind her and grabbed her bubbly ass.

Darcy and Peter liked to bicker in a friendly way, always throwing a little shade each other’s way.

Laura was next to arrive and after greeting Clint with a deep kiss came and gave Peter a big hug. Like Pepper, she reached down and grabbed his cock over his jeans and looked into his eyes.

“We are going to have a lot of fun tonight.” She said, getting a feel for his length.

Finally, Maria and Fury showed up together. Fury shook Peter’s hand and congratulated him while Maria hugged him and grinded her hips on his cock, which seemed to be perpetually hard. She even turned around to greet May and then grinded her ass on his cock as well.

The party went on and Peter found himself talking with Carol, Natasha and Bucky by the bar. They were talking about random things until Peter had another question,

“So, do you all get together every Thursday or did I just stumble across a big one?” Peter asked.

“No that was just a big one when we were all free. That was actually the last one we had so everyone made sure to be there.” Natasha laughed.

“Wait, so you guys didn’t... on Thursday?” Peter questioned.

“Nope, we postponed it until tonight because we wanted tonight to be special and extra pleasurable.” Carol smirked.

“With two new members coming, and it being your birthday, the team decided to have a massive hurrah to celebrate our youngest teammate.” Bucky said, slapping Peter on the arm.

“Thanks,” Peter smirked, “You guys were really confident that MJ and I would join happily.” He added

“It was pretty much a sure thing, Pete. I am a master spy after all, I can read you like an open book.” Natasha said.

“Also, MJ would definitely make you join. She loves sex way to much to not join.” Carol said,

Seeing Peter’s confused look she added,

“Come on Pete, girls talk, and we especially talk about how good our men railed us the night before. She told me the next day when you first fucked her ass a few months ago.” She smiled at Peter.

“Which is a good thing too, cause I plan on getting in that ass tonight.” Bucky said taking a look over at MJ who was talking to Wanda and Darcy.

“What, we both clearly have a thing for red heads.” Bucky added when he looked back at Peter who started to smile.

“Yeah, that’s definitely true. But if you’re gonna fuck MJ’s ass, then I’m gonna fuck Nat’s ass tonight.” He said looking over at Natasha who had a hungry look on her face.

“You fucking better, молодой паук.” Natasha said turning to face Peter. 

“I’ve been waiting to ride that cock ever since I felt it rubbing against my ass in the training room.” She added.

“So how does this usually start anyway, does everyone gather and some says ‘begin’, or what?” Peter asked.

“Usually we set a time and whoever is there first just starts and as people show up they just join the mix. No formalities, just show up and start fucking.” Carol said indifferently, as if she was explaining road directions and not an orgy.

“Guess it’ll be a little different today.” He said.

“Guess so.” Bucky replied.

Around 7:30, everyone was beginning to feel antsy. Peter was on the couch with a few others when Laura walked over and dropped to her knees in front of Clint and started to unbuckled his pants. She grabbed his cock and quickly started to suck it in front of everyone with care.

Everyone soon followed and clothes were beginning to come off as everyone started to grab others cocks or tits. The orgy had begun.

Peter was sitting beside MJ when it started and Wanda came over to Peter while Steve went to MJ. Peter and MJ looked at each other and nodded, they split up to fuck other people in this wild orgy. 

Peter looked back at Wanda as she dropped to her knees in front of him. She grabbed the bottom of her tight shirt and slowly peeled it up her body showing her tight abs and amazing tits. She wasn’t wearing a bra as her perky tits swayed free. Peter was staring at her and Wanda smiled,

“Get ready for the best night of your life Peter, so far at least.” Wanda said.

She unbuckled his pants and started to pull his cock out. When she finally got it free, she wrapped both her hands around the thick piece of meat and started to jerk off his 10 1/2 inches. 

After a few strokes, she leaned forward and licked his cock from balls to tip as she moaned and then started to suck his cock eagerly. Wanda didn’t go slow as she worked more and more of Peter’s cock into her throat, gagging and sputtering as she went. She pulled off from his cock and sucked his massive balls as well, inhaling his musk as his cock laid across her face.

Peter unbuttoned and took off his shirt as he took a quick look around the room. MJ was on her knees just in her panties as she eagerly jerked and sucked Steve’s cock. 

Pepper was leaning back on a sofa as May was licking her pussy. May also had her hand between her own legs as she fingered herself.

Tony was on his back with Sharon was on top of him in a 69. Beside them, Scott and Sam were standing side by side as Maria sucked their cocks while on her knees.

Jane was on her hands and knees with Bucky crouched behind her as he licked her pussy and asshole. He was spreading her asscheeks with both hands as he buried his face.

That’s all Peter really took in before Wanda got his attention again. She had switched back to his cock and took him in deep. Peter locked eyes with her and Wanda pulled off with a gasp. She stood up and they both started to take off their pants. When they were fully naked, Peter pulled Wanda on top of him and kissed her hard while grabbing her ass cheeks. Wanda was about to get back up to mount him properly but Peter stopped her and spun her around while he laid back on the couch. They were in a 69 with Wanda being slightly upside down with her head low and her ass high as Peter wrapped his arms around her waist.

She went back to sucking and was able to get his cock deeper with this angle while Peter started to lick and tongue her pussy. Peter had fantasized about doing something like this with her for a long time. Wanda was able to get almost all of Peter’s massive cock in her throat before Peter pulled her off and spun her around again. He was sitting on him cowgirl this time as they looked into each other’s eyes.

Wanda took Peter’s cock and lifted up and sank down onto it slowly. She got about halfway down his cock before she started to bounce up and down slowly. After a few bounces, he was fully sheathed inside her.

Peter reached up and grabbed her tits and started to pinch her nipples while Wanda started to bounce faster. She was bouncing quickly while Peter was thrusting up beneath her. As she came down he went up, slapping their bodies together.

“Shit Wanda! You’re so tight!” Peter grunted

Peter grabbed Wanda by the hips and stood up with her in his arms, his cock never left her cunt. He turned them around and dropped Wanda’s shoulders onto the couch while Peter held her hips up. He started to pound his cock into her. Her ass cheeks were rippling as her legs bounced around like crazy.

“Fuck me Peter! Fuck me with that huge cock!” She moaned and writhed in front of him.

Finally Wanda came and came hard on his cock. Peter knew he had a lot of women to get through tonight so he wasn’t in any rush to cum yet.

“Wow, MJ was not exaggerating about your skill!” Wanda said while catching her breath.

She dropped back to her knees and grabbed Peter’s cock and licked the underside again from base to tip, tasting herself. 

“Go on and find someone else to fuck now Pete. This is an orgy after all.” Wanda giggled and then winked at him. 

Peter watched Wanda walk over to Rhodey who was on his back on a couch as Laura rode his face. Wanda got in her knees and started to suck his cock.

Peter got up and looked around to see who he was gonna fuck next. He saw Darcy was on her back over an ottoman with her head tilted back as Fury fucked her throat. She was fingering her cunt as Fury worked his entire shaft deep into her throat as his balls slapped her nose.

As he walked over to her he passed Steve who now had MJ in a missionary position as she wrapped her limbs around him. Steve was going pretty fast as he drilled Mary Jane with his super soldier cock. MJ was moaning and screaming out as Steve looked down at her.

Peter got to Darcy and Fury and without saying a word, he started to slip his cock into Darcy’s tight pussy. Peter looked up and saw Fury smirking at him and Peter returned the gesture before they both went back to spit roasting Darcy. 

Peter started to thrust in and out of her tight cunt. Darcy still didn’t know who was fucking her because of Fury fucking her throat. Peter reached forward while still thrusting his hips and grabbed Darcy’s massive tits. He was squeezing them as he plowed her.

Fury took this moment to pull his cock from her throat as he went to find someone else to fuck. Darcy gasped in a breath as she looked up to Peter, she smirked when she saw him.

“Damn Pete, fuck me! Fuck me harder!” She moaned out.

Peter nodded and brought her legs to rest over his shoulders. He picked up his pace as Darcy’s head fell back and her tits were swaying wildly. Darcy soon came hard on his cock and Peter followed.

“I’m gonna cum, right in your cunt, Darcy!” Peter announced.

“Do it! Cum in me! Fill me up!” She screamed as her orgasm wracked her body.

Peter came hard, flooding her pussy and cervix with his cum. They both were still as they panted and then Peter pulled out as Darcy brought some of his cum to her mouth to taste it.

“Looks like you can keep up.” She said as she enjoyed the flavour of his cum.

Peter smiled as they split up to go fuck some more.

Peter stood up and started to slowly jerk his cock while looking at his friends as they lost themselves in desire and depravity. 

Hope was now getting double penetrated by Sam and Tony. She looked like she was in paradise as they drilled her holes.

Thor was standing as he fucked Carol’s asshole. She had one leg over his shoulder while she was standing on the other leg, effectively doing the splits while standing.

Scott was lying on the ground as May rode him reverse cowgirl. She was grinding back and forth on his cock quickly rather than bouncing as Scott pulled her hair so that she was looking up.

Another hand soon joined Peter’s on his cock and he looked to his side to see Natasha smiling at him. She had someone’s cum running down her inner leg, coming from her pussy. 

“Fuck me with that massive cock, молодой паук!” She said in a raspy voice.

“As you wish.” Peter replied.

Natasha led him through the orgy while holding his cock, Peter was happy to follow. She pushed him down onto a recliner and then climbed on him. Her feet where on either side of his hips as she grabbed his shoulders and he grabbed her waist. Her glorious tits were in his face as she looked down at him.

Natasha squatted on top of Peter and guided his cock into her pussy. She sank down and took most of his cock into her cunt and then started to raise back up. They both moaned as they looked at each other, picking up pace. Peter could feel the cum that was already in her pussy, not knowing who’s it was aroused him. He didn’t care in the slightest that another mans cum was on his cock, he was in an orgy after all. Soon Peter was thrusting up into her pussy hard and Natasha came on his cock. She planted herself down on him as her orgasm hit her.

“Fuck! I’ve been waiting so long for this!” Natasha moaned out.

Peter was fully sheathed inside Natasha as she leaned forward and kissed him. It didn’t take long before they both started to push their tongues into the others mouths. Natasha began to bring her hips back and forth on Peter’s cock as they made out, her huge tits were pressed against his chiselled chest as Peter held her close. 

Natasha began to move faster and then she suddenly stopped. Peter’s pulled back from the kiss to look at her and saw her looking down at him wickedly.

“I think it’s time you to fulfill your promise to me молодой паук. I want you to fuck my ass! I want you to pound my asshole like I know you have always dreamed of!” She said with determination.

“Get on your hands and knees!” Peter smirked 

Natasha rose off his cock and quickly got on her hands and knees on the carpet, presenting her ass to Peter. Peter got behind her and lined his cock up with her puckered anus. He pushed his cum covered cock against her rosebud and started to tease her.

“Stop teasing and start fucking pounding me!” She growled.

Peter obliged and and he pushed his cock into her rectum. He started going slow but Natasha had other plans as she pushed back against him and buried his cock in her ass 8 inches deep. She looked back over her shoulder and winked at him and that made Peter lose it. He grabbed her wide hips and started thrusting hard. After a few thrusts his hips were slapping her asscheeks and his balls were slapping her cunt. Peter fucked her hard and fast as he gripped her hips tight and pulled her back to meet his hips with brutal force.

Natasha was screaming in ecstasy as Peter railed her. Her arms gave out after a few minutes and Natasha soon had her head down on the carpet with her ass raised high for Peter. Her amazing round ass was facing up toward Peter as he started to slap her ass. 

“Yes! Spank my ass! Harder!” She moaned. 

Peter slapped her ass a few more times as he continued his relentless assault on her rectum. Natasha was cumming on his cock again, her anal muscles squeezed his cock tightly as Peter buried himself in her asshole. He wasn’t ready to cum just yet but stopped thrusting to give Natasha a moment after her strong climax.

Peter pulled Nat up by her hair. Her back was now against his chest as he reached his arms around her and grabbed both her tits. 

“We are definitely going to be doing this more often.” He said into her ear as he pinched her nipples slightly. 

Natasha turned her head to kiss him hard, 

“Trust me, молодой паук, that was never in doubt.” She whispered breaking the kiss.

Peter pulled his cock from her anus and stood up. He helped Natasha stand up and then they went their separate ways.

Peter looked around again as moans, grunts and screams were heard from around the large room. Sharon was riding Fury cowgirl while he laid back on the floor. Standing over Fury and in front of Sharon was Steve as he shoved his cock down his girlfriends throat. 

May was standing facing a wall as Tony fucked her from behind. He had his hands on her hips as he thrusted against her. Rhodey had Pepper in a mating press on the ground not to far away as he thrusted down into her pussy.

Wanda and Jane were kissing each other standing up with their asses pointed out. Clint was behind Jane and Sam was behind Wanda as they fucked them both standing up. 

Bucky was sitting on a couch and had MJ reverse cowgirl on top of him. He had his cock deep in her ass as she laid back against his broad chest. Bucky was holding her legs up by her chest as he thrust his cock up into her rectum.

Peter went up to his girlfriend and looked down at the duo.

“I see you got your wish Buck.” Peter smiled 

“I saw that you got yours too.” Bucky returned 

“God! Keep fucking me!” Mary Jane moaned as he head fell back into Bucky’s shoulder.

“Tiger, stick your cock in my pussy. I want to know what it’s like with you first!” MJ moaned.

Bucky pulled her legs to a wider V and Peter kneeled down. He placed his cock at MJ’s pussy and they locked eyes as Peter began to push in, giving Mary Jane her first double penetration experience.

Mary Jane screamed out in pleasure as she took two cocks for the first time. Peter and Bucky paused for a moment to let her acclimate to the feeling and when she nodded for them to continue they started to fuck her faster. 

Peter grabbed her hips and buried his cock in MJ while Bucky pulled out. They alternated in their thrusting while MJ’s head rolled around, she was lost in pleasure. Bucky reached around now and grabbed her huge tits while Peter started to rub her clit. 

As they continued to fuck her together, Carol came up beside them and got on her knees beside MJ. 

“How does it feel MJ? Getting stuffed by two cocks?! You love it you little slut! I hope your ready, cause you’re gonna be feeling this every week!” Carol said to MJ.

Carol turned around and laid her head on MJ’s pelvis as she watched Peter bury his cock in her pussy repeatedly. She had her hand on MJ’s asscheek as she squeezed and spanked her friend’s ass. 

“Fuck her Pete! Fuck her pussy while Bucky fucks her ass!” Carol goaded Peter.

Carol lowered her lead and started to lick MJ’s clit and Peter shaft as he fucked her and MJ came hard. She started to quiver as her head rolled back and her eyes crossed. This sent both Peter and Bucky over the edge as MJ’s cunt and anus squeezed their cocks.

They planted themselves inside MJ balls deep and unleashed their loads. MJ kept moaning and screaming from feeling so full, not only did she have over 20 inches of cock inside her, she also had their massive loads filling her pussy and rectum.

Peter then pulled his cock out of MJ’s pussy mid orgasm and started to cover Carol’s face as well. 

“Yes! Cum on my face! Cover me with you cum!” Carol said gleefully 

Finally, Peter and Bucky were done cumming and Bucky pulled his cock from MJ’s rectum. 

“Lift her up Buck, I want that cum!” Carol ordered

Bucky grabbed MJ’s legs and stood up with MJ’s back against his chest. Carol quickly got down on her knees below the two and attacked MJ’s pussy and asshole. She happily started to slurp cum from MJ’s two holes while MJ looked down at her smiling from the sensations.

When Carol had thoroughly cleaned MJ’s holes she stood back up and Bucky placed MJ on her feet. The two gorgeous bombshells embraced in a sloppy cum kiss. Their huge tits were pushed against each other while they grabbed the others perky round asses. Carol was taller than MJ at 5’11” and she used her height to dominate the kiss and drop the cum into MJ’s waiting mouth.

Peter and Bucky stood side by side as they slowly jerked their cocks, lost in the sight of the sexy women grope each other. When they broke apart, they looked over at Peter and Bucky and smiled,

“Thanks for the fun boys, but we are going to find some other people to fuck!” Carol said leading MJ away as they both swayed their amazing asses side to side.

Peter and Bucky looked over at each other and chuckled as they split up as well.

Peter continued to make his way through the orgy. He fucked couple of the ladies as he joined twosomes and threesomes, fitting in and sticking his cock where he wanted. He fucked Hope Van Dyne in her pussy while she stood up and bent over grabbing her feet. He fucked Peppers throat while she was already being double penetrated by Steve and Fury, making her air tight. Next fucked Jane in the ass doggy style while pulling her hair back and he dropped his third load of the night into her rectum.

Peter had at least one more round in him and he could tell the rest of the orgy was starting to die down as well. He saw who he wanted to fuck next, May had just finished with Tony and was now also looking for someone to finish with. Peter walked up to May and pulled her into a heated kiss as he grabbed her ass cheeks. The tips of his fingers were touching her asshole and he could feel that it was gaped and had cum leaking from it, he deepened the kiss even more. 

May was kissing back just as fervently, she had one hand on his bicep while her other was stroking his cock. Peter picked May up by the ass and stuck his cock in her pussy. Like with a few of the other ladies he fucked previously, he could feel the cum inside her pussy as he effortlessly slid into her well used cunt. This didn’t deter him in the slightest as he started to bring May’s hips back and forth on his cock. 

May wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck while Peter did all the work. They continued their kiss as Peter fucked her pussy, picking up the pace. May deepened the kiss further as Peter fucked her faster. 

They were standing in the middle of the room and soon the rest of the group took notice of the aunt and nephew. They had mostly repositioned themselves so that they were fucking while looking at the two. They knew what they were all doing was already taboo but this was even more taboo and they all loved it and encouraged them to fuck each other more as they finished the night. 

There were choruses of the group saying, ‘Fuck her Peter!’ or ‘Take that cock, May!’ and ‘Fuck yes, that is so sexy!’ and more.

This encouraged both Peter and May, who was now pushing her own hips to meet Peter’s cock. While this wasn’t the first time he fucked her, it was just as exciting as the first time. 

They were looking into each other eyes when May’s eyes widened and then closed in pleasure. Peter looked down and saw that Laura was on her knees behind May and was clearly licking her asshole. May’s head fell back from Laura oral activities.

Peter kept up his pace but slowed down when he felt Laura’s hand on his balls. As he slowed down Laura pulled his cock from May’s pussy and swallowed it down her throat. Peter fucked her throat for a bit until Laura pulled back and aimed his cock back into May, only this time it was in her ass. Peter didn’t go slow as he slid deep into her ass and started to pound her again. Like with her pussy, May’s asshole had already been stretched and had cum inside of it. 

They continued on like this for a bit, Laura would pull Peter’s cock from May and suck it and then aim it back up so he could keep fucking her. May was cumming constantly and after a while Peter was feeling his final orgasm approaching fast.

“Laura, May! I’m gonna cum!” Peter warned.

“Do it! Cum in your aunts cunt! I want to see you pump your incestuous cum into her womb!” Laura goaded him.

Peter brought May’s hips down onto his cock and held her there as deep as he could go. He started to cum in May hard as he kissed her again. When Peter was done cumming, he put May down. She was quick to fall to her knees and kiss Laura as Peter walked to the couch to sit down. May brought her hand down and collected some cum from her pussy and brought it to Laura’s mouth, feeding her Peter’s cum.

“That was one of the hottest things I’ve seen, May.” Laura moaned, tasting the cum.

“It was one of the hottest things I’ve done.” She said back sighing in pleasure.

They both got up and sat back onto a couch in each other’s arms. They were also done for the night. Peter looked around as the rest of the group was now also done or just finishing up. Mary Jane walked up to Peter and dramatically collapsed in his arms. She was smiling as she snuggled into his chest, clearly very happy with the nights events.

“That was amazing, Tiger.” She whispered to him.

“It really was something wasn’t it?” He said back.

MJ had cum on her tits and ass and her ass had red hand prints from where she was spanked by the team as they fucked her. She clearly had a busy night.

“I’ve never been fucked so much before and I never thought I’d do what I did tonight, but I loved every minute of it.” She said lustfully

“I’m glad you did, cause it seems this is gonna be a weekly event for us.” Peter said giving her ass a squeeze.

Peter looked around the room one last time and noticed how all the Avengers were now lounging in groups and pairs. Some were with their boyfriends or girlfriends while others were mixed randomly.

“Well Pete, MJ, what did you think of your first time with us?” Tony asked from where he was lying down with Darcy in his arms.

“One of the best nights of our lives so far, Tony.” Peter said

“That’s putting it lightly, Tiger!” MJ said loudly enough for Tony to hear.

“Well, I’m glad for that. Welcome to the team fully, both of you!” Tony said.

The team made some small talk as they all slowly fell asleep spread around the room on couch’s and recliner’s or on the floor. Peter now understood why Tony got heavily padded carpets installed a few weeks ago. They all drifted off peacefully and fully satiated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I’m having some writers block with the next chapter so I don’t know when it will be out. It’s mostly just an epilogue anyway, but hopefully I can get it done soon.
> 
> Leave some comments about what you think of this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s life just keeps getting better and better as he fully enjoys the benefits of his new life. Basically, me just making Peter’s life as amazing as possible by spoiling him because he never gets shit in the comics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long. A mixture of writers block and life got in the way. Nothing ever lined up where I could write. Either I was busy and had ideas and motivation or I was free and couldn’t think. But, I got it done and I added even more to this chapter than I had planned because I took so long (which ended up making me take longer, sorry) 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the smut. I made it dirty and hardcore cause that’s what this story is about, but if you made it this far then you already know that.

*Early Monday morning 

Peter slowly opened his eyes, he felt amazing as he woke up. He was spooning MJ on the couch as her luscious red hair covered his face. He pulled her in tighter as he closed his eyes again. He remembered what happened last night and smiled while embracing his lovely girlfriend.

Then a thought occurred to Peter and he quickly shot his head up to look at the clock. 

“Shit! MJ, wake up! We’re gonna be late for school!” Peter whispered urgently.

“Let’s be late then. I’m too comfy.” MJ said trying to go back to sleep.

“Come on MJ, we both have tests first period.” Peter urged her while trying not to wake the others.

“Ok, ok, I’m getting up.” She said sitting up and stretching, pushing her tits outward as she did so.

“Are you guys ok?” Carol asked from where she had fallen asleep with Thor and Jane.

“Not really, it looks like we’re gonna be late for school.” Peter sighed as he and MJ quietly made their way through the group.

He noticed that some members had left already, whether that was last night or this morning, he didn’t know.

“With Manhattan traffic on a Monday morning, we’ll never get there on time.” MJ added, not feeling to optimistic about their chances.

“Go shower and get dressed and then meet me on the roof, I’ll get you two to school.” Carol said while slowly getting up.

“Thanks for your help Carol, but getting dropped off by Ms. Marvel would be kind of suspicious, don’t you think.” Peter said.

“Not what I meant Pete. I’ll fly you to school in the Stark Industries helicopter. Your classmates will never know who’s flying.” Carol smirked.

“Now hurry up!” She ushered them forward while stepping over Sam who was sleeping on the ground. Maria must have left early this morning because Carol knew she was in his arms last night.

They all made their way, naked, to their rooms to shower and change. MJ had a decent amount of clothes in Peter’s room at the Tower (more than Peter had here himself, actually) she spent enough nights here to warrant having her own wardrobe here. Also, with Peter having a massive room and a walk-in closet, Mary Jane stored a bunch of the clothes here that she didn’t have enough room for at her apartment. Her shopping sprees with Wanda, Natasha and Carol really started to add up. Peter could attest to that with how many shopping bags he had to haul to the Avengers floors over the last few months. 

They both quickly hopped in the shower together. Like everything else on the Avengers floors, it was pure luxury. It was big enough for 3 people to easily shower together and had 7 shower heads spread around to be able to spray ones whole body at once

They quickly got dressed and headed for the roof. Peter, like always was in jeans and a collared buttoned shirt. It was one of the ones that MJ got him because she started to throw out his old tattered clothes. MJ was wearing tight jeans and a tight tank top that sexily showed her figure. The top of her lace bra was also visible through her low cut tank top that showed plenty of cleavage. To top it off she had on a pair of heeled boots to make herself even taller than she already was. In less than 20 minutes MJ was able to make herself look like she was ready for a professional photo shoot.

When they got to the roof, Carol was already in the cockpit of the chopper and had the engine going as the blades started to spin. They slid the door open and hopped in the back while putting on the headphones. Carol was flipping switches as she looked back at them. She had on a pair of Ray Bans and a T-shirt with leggings. She also clearly showered, not wanting to fly while still covered in cum from last night.

“You two ready?” She asked

“Ready!” They both replied.

The helicopter lifted off and headed towards Queens. 

In under 10 minutes they had crossed the Hudson and where coming up on their high school. Carol circled around the school once before deciding to put the chopper down on the football field. The field itself was relatively empty but there was a decent amount of students off to the side as they socialized before school started.

‘Well, these kids are about to get a show.’ Carol smirked to herself.

The students quickly took notice of the helicopter that was clearly about to land on their football field. Word must have spread fast because more students were coming from the surrounding areas to gather and see who was coming to their school via helicopter. 

Peter could clearly see Flash Thompson and the rest of the Football team standing in front of the crowd with their Letterman Jackets. While Peter was not one for showing off, he did sometimes do it if it wasn’t related to his powers in anyway. MJ always liked to show off so she wouldn’t have any issue with this.

While Peter and Flash have gotten a lot more friendly over the last year, Flash would still on occasion taunt Peter. Though there wasn’t much Flash could say now that Peter was dating the hottest girl in school and that they were obviously very serious. Also, Peter’s internship at Stark Industries was very well known at this point which got him even more credit. And that Peter was no longer ‘Puny Parker’ and was only slightly shorter than Flash and very clearly not the skinny freshman he once was almost 4 years earlier. 

Carol landed the chopper gracefully as the students waited to see who would come out.

“Here we are! Come by the tower again after school you two, other than last night, it’s been almost 2 weeks since you guys hung out with us.” Carol said as she turned to look at them.

“Oh I think we’ll be spending a lot more time at the tower from now on.” Peter laughed

“Damn straight, I’m thinking about moving in. It would be nice to have some ‘company’ while Pete is patrolling.” Mary Jane grinned back at Carol.

The two stepped out of the helicopter with Peter helping MJ off. They ducked and made their way clear of the blades and towards the rest of the students as Carol took off again.

When the wind had cleared up, Peter and MJ got a good look at their peers faces and smirked at each other. They walked through the crowd, keeping their eyes forward and not acknowledging that they had just arrived in a fucking helicopter.

“What! Parker comes to school in a helicopter now!” Flash said exasperated as Peter and MJ walked past him.

Peter and MJ could hear people whispering and talking around them. 

“Ok, Parker! How did you get a helicopter!” Flash said annoyed.

“We were running late, Tony helped us out.” was all that Peter said.

“Benefits of being friends with the richest man on Earth!” MJ added over her shoulder.

They left Flash and his friends stunned as they made their way into the school.

Throughout the school day, every student and even some of the teachers were looking at Peter and MJ. They were all clearly jealous of them and soon the news had spread to the whole school about their dramatic entrance.

While people knew that Peter worked at Stark Industries, Peter never advertised just how close he was with Tony for obvious reasons. Now though, rumours were flying as to how well Peter actually knew Tony Stark. Students came up to Peter at lunch to ask if he really was Starks personal assistant, or if Peter was somehow Starks illegitimate son. Peter laughed them off and told everyone that he was just a good friend of Tony’s through his internship where he worked for the man.

Peter and MJ thought they were done answering questions by the end of the day. People had finally started to calm down a bit, but then a completely new surprise awaited them outside the main doors.

Peter and MJ walked out of the school and saw another massive crowd surrounding something. Peter saw some sort of vehicle transport truck parked and a man in a suit looking through the crowd at different students. Being curious themselves, Peter and MJ made their way to the front of the crowd to see a 2021 magnetic silver Aston Martin DB11 parked in the middle of the crowd. Peter was confused as to why a $250,000 car would be at the school when he heard his name,

“Mr. Parker?” 

Peter looked at the guy in the suit who was now walking towards Peter.

“Yeah, I’m Peter Parker.” Peter said confused.

“Compliments of Tony Stark.” The man simply said while handing Peter the keys and an envelope.

Peter looked over at MJ who was just as perplexed. The crowd was silent now as Peter looked over his shoulder to look at them. They were all stunned again, especially Flash, who always bragged about his Mustang being the nicest car at school. 

Peter and MJ looked down at the envelope as Peter opened it, it read,

Happy Birthday, Peter! I meant to give this to you yesterday, but with all the craziness that happened, I decided that one day late was ok. I don’t want to hear anything about how this is too much and that you don’t need it. For all you do for this city and this team, you deserve this. Enjoy - Tony

P.S. I upgraded it myself.

After having both read the note, MJ smirked at Peter who was still stunned. 

“Happy Birthday Tiger.” She whispered before kissing him. The crowd cheered as MJ deepened the kiss while throwing her arms around his neck.

“Parker! How did you do it! First the helicopter, and now this! No one does this for an employee! Not even Stark!” Flash said walking up to him fuming. 

“You’re right Flash. Peter isn’t just an employee, he is essentially Tony’s protege and works with him everyday.” Mary Jane said stepping in front of Peter. Flash looked like he was about to grab him.

“Angry that I one upped you again Eugene?” Peter laughed. 

“Whatever Parker!” Flash said storming away. 

Peter went around to the drivers side while MJ got in the passengers side. When inside, they fully took in the luxury of the car. The dark grey leather seats had elegant red stitching throughout it while the coloured accent lights on the dash and doors were dark blue. Peter smirked at Tony’s attention to detail. 

Peter turned on the car and listened as the engine hummed to life. Peter and MJ immediately knew what Tony meant by upgrades as the windshield also turned on with an impressive virtual reality display. The dash’s console had also been upgraded with the screen having been replaced by Stark tech.

“Good afternoon Mr. Parker and Ms. Watson.” FRIDAY said having been installed by Tony. 

“Hello FRIDAY.” Peter replied.

“Tony installed you into this as well, huh.” Peter said while looking around the car. 

“Boss has upgraded many aspects of this vehicle. Technological upgrades include, enhanced heads up display on the windshield, enhanced vehicle console display, enhanced vehicle performance and enhanced security systems.” FRIDAY listed off.

“Wow, he really went all out.” MJ said.

“He always does.” Peter smiled.

He put the car into drive and started to slowly drive forward as the crowd parted for them. Once they were out of the way, Peter sped out of the parking lot and onto the road, the engine roaring with life.

Peter didn’t want to brag but he was a pretty good driver now. Natasha and Bucky had taken him and MJ to an empty lot last year and taught them both how to drive like master spies over the course of a few weeks. They decided to teach Peter after he almost drove a ‘commandeered’ car into a building while on an Avengers mission due to his terrible driving. 

He chalked it up to never having to drive when he can swing but Nat and Bucky decided otherwise and made it their mission to teach Peter and MJ how to drive like pros. MJ was slightly better than Peter, but they could both drive circles backwards around almost anyone. 

They made their way to Avengers Tower like Carol said, enjoying the ride while FRIDAY filled them in on all the information about the car.

“This vehicle is also equipped with a biometric security scanner. Only authorized personnel are able to access and drive the vehicle.” FRIDAY said.

“Who’s authorized FRIDAY?” Peter asked.

“Yourself, Mr. Stark, Mrs. Parker and Ms. Watson.” FRIDAY answered. 

Peter looked over and smiled at MJ. Peter wasn’t selfish or fragile enough to not let MJ use the car like some other guys. He had a feeling she would be using it just as much as him. 

Peter also noticed that the sounds coming from outside the car was almost non existent. Just another one of Tony’s upgrades. 

They made it to the tower and like the night before, went into the Avengers private garage. 

“Boss wants you to park in the designated area.” FRIDAY said.

The HUD immediately indicated a parking spot for Peter at the end of the line of the Avengers personal vehicles. He passed Natasha’s Corvette, Steve’s and Bucky’s motorcycles, Clint’s Jeep and a few others. Peter pulled into the spot and saw his name on the sign in front of the spot like the other Avengers had in front of their own. 

“Somehow, things just keep getting better.” Peter said as they both sat in the car.

“Good things happen to good people, Tiger.” MJ said, smiling at him.

They got out of the car and went for the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Peter pulled Mary Jane into a passionate kiss that they didn’t break until the doors opened to the Tony’s lab. MJ had one leg hooked around Peter’s waist and her arms thrown around his neck, Peter was firmly grabbing her ass and pulled her against his cock. They didn’t notice when the doors opened.

“How was school you two.” Tony said grinning, he was sitting on a stool by one of the work benches.

The two slowly broke apart and looked at Tony, they both smiled back at him.

“It was pretty good.” Peter said as they both walked over to Tony.

“Yeah? Did a little something at the end of the day help?” Tony said smugly.

“Very much so. Thank you, Tony.” Peter said giving Tony a hug.

“Come on, bring it in Red. That car is also for you to use.” Tony said to MJ pulling her into a hug as well. 

“Thank you, Tony.” Mary Jane said

“Anything for you two.” Tony said back happily.

“Just remember to get the premium gas at the station. Use your Avengers credit card for that too, gas isn’t cheap, you’re not going broke on my watch. If not, fill it up in the garage downstairs.” Tony said, it might be Peter’s car now, but he still was going to make sure he took care of it.

“Yes, sir.” Peter said sarcastically 

“Don’t worry, Tony. I’ll make sure he takes care of it.” MJ laughed.

MJ playfully dragged Peter away while Tony went back to his work. They went to the common room to see that it had been cleaned up from last night and was back to normal. Peter sat on the couch and Mary Jane sat on his lap, straddling him.

“When is it gonna be my turn to drive the car, Tiger.” MJ playfully pouted.

“Whenever you want, MJ. I am formally declaring that it is our car now. I’ll get the spare key from Tony for you and everything.” Peter joked back.

“What’s mine is yours. Always. I love you.” Peter said seriously now.

“I love you too, Peter.” She said back just as seriously.

They kissed again as MJ laid down on top of Peter, getting as close as possible. They made out for a bit and then Peter moved them so they were lying down on the couch with MJ under him. Peter broke the kiss and looked down at her, he stared at her beauty as her hair was fanned out around her head. 

“Come on, let’s go see what the others are doing.” He said getting up.

They both got up and started to walk down to the gym. There was a good chance they would find some one down there. 

They were right, when they entered the gym Natasha, Bucky, Carol, Wanda, Sam and Steve were there at different machines. Carol was on the treadmill, Nat was sparing with Wanda, while Steve, Bucky and Sam were at the weight station. 

Carol was wearing a sports bra and workout shorts that showed off her huge tits and perky ass. Natasha was wearing a sports bra as well but was wearing leggings, again, showing off her amazing ass and tits. Wanda was wearing an exercise tank top and shorts like Carols, her perky ass was on display as well.

The men all had on loose shorts but were all shirtless, showing off their abs and biceps. 

“Hey guys!” Peter cheerfully said to his friends.

They all turned to Peter and MJ and smiled while greeting them. 

Peter and MJ went to the edge of the sparing mats to watch Natasha and Wanda. Carol stopped the treadmill and walked up beside Peter.

“How did you like your birthday present Pete.” Carol said as she pushed her tits into his arm.

“Which one? Today and yesterday have been a blur of amazing things happening to me. I’ve honestly considered that I’m in a coma and this is one long dream.” Peter joked.

“Nope, it’s all real.” Natasha said while grabbing her water bottle.

“Why don’t the two of you get changed and join us. It’s been a while since I’ve whooped your ass Pete.” Carol said cheekily.

“Using your powers to blast me half way across the gym doesn’t count Carol, and you know that!” Peter replied feigning seriousness.

“Oh calm down. It was a low yield blast and you landed on you feet didn’t you?” Carol laughed.

“Ok, fine. Rematch! Right now.” He challenged her.

“You’re on!” 

“This should be good.” Wanda said grinning

Natasha, Wanda and MJ were standing back and slightly laughing at Peter and Carol. 

“Ya know Pete, if you wanted to get your ass kicked, all you had to do was ask.” Bucky called over without looking as he spotted for Sam at the bench press.

“Hardy har har, very funny. I’ll have you know, I’ve taken down plenty of bad guys way stronger than me.” Peter said smugly.

“Come on guys, we all know what Peter has done over the years. Give him some credit.” Wanda said smiling as she walked up beside Peter.

“Finally! Someone who gets it!” Peter smiled, “Thank you, Wanda!” He added reaching back and squeezing her ass.

“Come on Tiger, let’s go get changed and you can show me just how ‘macho’ you are.” Mary Jane said rolling her eyes.

Mary Jane lead Peter to the locker rooms to get changed. The hallway split into the Mens and Women’s locker rooms so before they split up, MJ pulled Peter into another heavy kiss.

“What was that for?” Peter asked happily

“Just seeing all of the guys shirtless and the girls in their sports bras really got to me.” MJ replied 

They both went to their lockers and got changed. Peter in shorts and a work out shirt, they were red and blue, obviously. Mary Jane had a blue sports bra and red leggings as well. Mary Jane’s sports bra had a spider symbol over her right breast as well.

Peter and Carol faced off on the sparring mat as they put on grappling gloves while Mary Jane was practicing some fighting moves with Natasha.

“First one to pin the other wins the match. Best of three?” Carol said.

“Sounds good. Just don’t be to mad when you lose.” Peter said smugly

“So much confidence coming from a guy who hit a building ‘cause he was texting and swinging.” Carol smirked.

“That’s a low blow Danvers.” He said in a mock offended tone.

The two heroes circled each other a few times before Peter lunged first. He tried a quick series of jabs which Carol blocked easily before she tried her own crosses that Peter either dodged or redirected her fists harmlessly. They traded a few blows before Carol landed a jab on Peter’s stomach which winded him just long enough for Carol to get her leg behind his and pin him face down onto the mat. 

“Still confident about your chances?” She smirked as she pushed her huge tits into his back.

“Still two more rounds.” He said with his face buried in the mat.

They both got back up and faced off again. Peter decided to go for a different tactic this time though. Carol was the first to strike, she threw jabs and crosses and tried some kicks but Peter either dodged or blocked all of them. Peter never tried to attack, he focused on defending until Carol made a mistake. Carol kept up her assault throwing lefts and rights or trying to grab hold of Peter to take him down, but he used his agility to block everything. 

“Not much of a match if you don’t try to fight back.” She huffed

“Rule number one of the Black Widow training program: fight smarter not harder.” He taunted.

Carol tried another cross but Peter grabbed her wrist and deflected her momentum past him. As she went by, he slapped her ass with enough force so that her enhanced durability felt it. Carol was slightly stunned by that, Peter was usually timid in sparring sessions. Him not wanted to grab the wrong body made it easy to tease him and therefore beat him. She would have to step up her game.

Before she could fully turn around to face him again, Peter had a hold of her and before she knew it she was on her back on the ground.

“Rule number two: no such thing as a dirty move.” He said while grinning down at her, before she could respond, Peter squeezed one of her tits over her sports bra. This got got Carol pretty aroused and she could feel her pussy getting wetter, Peter’s new confidence was definitely something she liked.

“Good to know.” She said.

They faced off for the third time but this time Carol had a new tactic. Before either of them made a move, she unzipped her sports bra down the middle and let her spectacular tits free. Her huge tits had a small amount of sweat from her workout and they had an amazing shine to them. Even though Peter had seen them last night and this morning, he was still a guy and he was mesmerized. Carol smirked and took advantage. She lunged forward and tackled Peter to the ground so that he was on his back with her sitting on his crotch.

She leaned forward and put her hands on either side of his head so that her tits were right in his face.

“No such thing as a dirty move.” She said quietly with a smirk.

“You know what? I’m not that angry about losing.” Peter said still staring at her tits as they swayed in from of him.

Peter lifted his head and took her right nipple into his mouth as Carol cradled his head in her arms. Peter was relentless as he licked and sucked on her tits, he wrapped his arms around her waist and went to town. Carol was moaning as Peter pleasured her. She pulled his head in closer to bury his face in her very generous chest. 

Carol started to grind her ass and pussy over Peter’s cock through their shorts. She could feel his massive cock through the leg of his shorts as it got as hard as steel under her. Peter grabbed her ass and brought her closer to him all while keeping his face in her cleavage. 

“Yes. Lick my tits! Oh. That feels so good!” Carol moaned out.

“Jesus Carol, your tits are amazing!” He said as he took a breath.

“God yes! Show me how much you love my tits!” She moaned as she threw her head back.

“I want you to fuck my tits Peter! I want you to use your massive cock to fuck my tits!” She said louder.

“Get on your knees.” He said

Carol got on her knees while taking her sports bra off as Peter stood in front of her. She grabbed his shorts and pulled them down letting his cock spring free. His cock sprang up and hit her on her chin. 

“I’m gonna need to get this nice and slippery.” She said while taking ahold of his thick cock.

Carol immediately took his cock into her mouth and began to suck his cock. She started with the head but quickly took him further into her throat. She pushed her head further down his cock, gagging herself to make it as sloppy as possible. Peter grabbed her head and began to thrust into her throat as well. He was now burying his entire 10 1/2 inch cock into her throat with every thrust. His balls we slapping her chin as her nose met his pelvis. Carol was gagging a spluttering with every thrust but her eyes told Peter that she loved every second of it.

‘GHLURK GHLURK GHLURK GHLURK!’ Was all Peter heard as Carol fucked her own face on his cock. The mixture of her saliva and his precum coated her chin and started to drip down onto her massive tits.

Peter quickly looked around the gym to see what the others were doing as Carol gagged on his cock without care. 

The others had also fallen into debauchery as Natasha was sitting on a workout bench with her legs spread while Mary Jane was on her knees in front of her licking her pussy. Steve was standing beside Natasha with his cock out as she expertly sucked his cock. Wanda was on her knees as Bucky fucked her pussy and Sam fucked her mouth, spit roasting her. 

Peter looked back down at Carol, her eyes were now starting to water from gagging so much. Peter slowed down his thrusting but started to make each thrust harder. He would slowly pull his cock from her throat and then slam his hips forward, making her gag even more. He did this a few times with Carol gagging and choking with every mighty thrust. Finally he pulled his cock free and Carol gasped in air. 

Carol collected all the saliva and precum on her chin and brought it down to between her tits. She coated her massive mammaries in the sloppy substance and spit more onto her tits as she coated the area between her breasts. 

“Fuck my tits Peter!” She commanded.

Peter stepped forward and slapped his cock between her tits. Carol pushed her tits together and surrounded his fat cock in the warm softness. Peter started to thrust his hips back and forth while Carol raised and lowered her chest to match him. As he pulled back she would rise up and as he pushed forward she would go down. They picked up the pace until Peter’s balls were smacking against her sternum.

Peter was moaning out now as Carol worked his cock. 

“Fuck yeah Pete! Your like that! You like fucking my tits!” She almost yelled at him.

“Yes Carol! I love your tits! They feel so fucking good!” He moaned.

They continued on like this for a few minutes until Peter was ready to blow. Usually Peter could hold off and not cum for quite some time during sex but he saw no point in doing so now, this just felt too good.

“Oh god Carol! I’m gonna fucking cum! Where do you want it?!” He said

“Cum in my fucking mouth! I want you to fill my slutty mouth with your cum!” She yelled.

She released his cock from her tits and and took his cock head into her mouth and start to suck him off again. She swirled her tongue around the head while jerking his shaft using her enhanced strength to go faster and harder. Finally Peter started to cum.

He fired rope after rope to the back of her throat. He filled her mouth completely and was still going. Carol pulled back and Peter grabbed his cock and started to cum on her face. Despite totally filling her mouth, Peter was also able to cover a significant portion of her beautiful face as well with his cum.

Carol had her eyes closed as she enjoyed her cum shower. She felt every rope coat her face from chin to forehead. When it was over, she opened her eyes and mouth to show Peter her mouthful. She giggled as Peter stared at her with lust in his eyes. She swirled his cum around her mouth a few times before she closed her mouth to swallow. In one big gulp she swallowed all the cum and then presented her empty mouth to Peter. She ran her tongue over teeth to show that it was all gone.

“God that was sooo good.” She said contentedly 

“Fuck, that felt good!” He exclaimed

Carol stood up and grabbed her discarded sports bra and started to head for the locker room all while wiping cum from her face and bringing her fingers to her mouth to lick them clean, enjoying the taste.

“That was nice, but I have some things I need to do.” She said as she walked off.

Peter looked around a noticed that MJ, Natasha and Steve were finishing up as Steve coated both of the women’s faces and tits in his cum. While Wanda was now getting double penetrated by Sam and Bucky, she was riding Sam while Bucky was behind her fucking her ass. They looked like they were about to finish up in a few minutes as well. 

Peter cleaned up in the shower quickly and then waited for MJ to finish her shower as well. A few minutes later she emerged from the locker room back in her school clothes but with wet hair.

“I could definitely get used to this life.” MJ said 

“You and me both.” He replied

The two continued to walk through the tower talking about the new development in their lives and other things like school. They were making their way to Peter’s bedroom which was now their shared bedroom when MJ got a text.

“It’s from Liz, she wants to know if I can meet at the Coffee Bean to work on our journalism assignment.” MJ said reading the text. 

“That’s cool, I’m gonna go on patrol. See you later tonight?” Peter said

“Definitely Tiger.” MJ said with her dazzling smile before she reached up to kiss him.

They kissed hard for a few seconds, the excitement from the gym still in their minds. When they separated MJ was about to turn away to go to the elevators before Peter stopped her.

“Wait MJ,” he pulled the car keys from his pocket and gave them to her, “have fun.” He smiled.

“You know me Tiger, I always have fun.” She smiled before turning away and walking with extra sway in her hips, knowing that Peter was laser focused on her amazing ass in her tight jeans.

Peter made his way through the tower to get to his room and get his spider suit, he was taking the long way as his mind raced, thinking about the last 48 hours. He was passing a conference room when he noticed May was coming out of the door. She was looking at her phone and didn’t notice Peter at first. She looked as sexy as ever and now Peter was allowed to openly gawk at his sexy aunt. She was wearing a tight pencil skirt with very high heels and a blouse with the top buttons undone. She also had on her glasses which made her look a thousand times hotter. 

As they got closer May noticed Peter walking towards her.

“Hey Peter. How was school?” She asked her nephew 

“You know what? It was actually really good today.” He said smiling 

They were now standing right in front of each other now and were close enough so that May’s tits were almost touching Peter’s chest as she looked up into his eyes.

“That’s good. Anything specific that made your day?” She asked trying to sound innocent.

“There were a few things.” He said, his voice getting deeper.

Peter leaned down and kissed his aunt hard on the lips with the same passion that he kissed MJ with a few minutes prior. He wrapped his arms around May and grabbed her perky ass while he pushed her against the wall. May’s hands went to the back of Peter’s head as she pulled his head in closer. May let out a grunt as she hit the wall and Peter used this moment to push his tongue into her mouth. May enthusiastically sucked on her nephews tongue while he squeezed her ass hard. 

Peter reluctantly let go of her ass so that he could get her skirt off. He pulled it down and once it hit the floor he hoisted her up so that her legs could wrap around his waist. May wasn’t wearing any panties and Peter had immediate access to her asshole and pussy.

“You naughty little slut. Not wearing any panties.” He breathed heavily.

“Why wear panties when they are just gonna get ruined by my handsome nephew.” She smirked.

Peter kissed her again while pulling her off the wall. He walked with her legs wrapped around him into the conference room she had just come out of and dropped her on the table. Peter started to take off his clothes while May unbuttoned her blouse. Once they were both naked, Peter spread her legs while May laid back onto the table. Peter crouched down and lifted her legs high into the air, her pussy was already soaked. Peter also noticed that May had a buttplug in her asshole, the same one that he saw in the picture of her from last week on her phone. 

“I thought you’d like that.” May giggled

“Damn right I like this! This ass belongs to me, remember? And I want you to wear this all the time from now on. Got it?” Peter ordered

“Absolutely.” She moaned

Peter dove in and started to lick and finger her pussy. He held her legs in a wide V shape as he buried his face in his aunts cunt. May was moaning and writhing on the table as she grabbed and pinching her nipples. Peter grabbed the base of the buttplug and started to slowly pull it out, stopping at the widest part, stretching May’s asshole. He pushed it back in and repeated the process a few times, teasing May’s ass. He finally took it out all the way and then stuck the toy in May’s mouth. She eagerly accepted the anal toy and sucked it in like it was candy, tasting her own ass. Peter watched with a lustful gaze as May sucked on her own buttplug, once it was ‘clean’ she took it out and set it aside.

Peter went back to May’s cunt while also venturing down to tease her asshole. He rimmed her asshole before he stuck his tongue deep into her anus, making May groan from pleasure. While Peter worked May’s pussy and asshole, he was slowly stroking his massive cock and spreading his precum over his shaft, getting himself ready to fuck May silly.

Deciding that she was now ready, Peter stood up and started to push his cock into her pussy. She was so wet that his cock slid right in despite its tightness. He held onto her legs as he slowly pushed further into her cunt, looking into her eyes as he grinned at her. Once he was far enough in, he started to thrust in and out. He went slow for a bit, but he knew what he and May wanted. He picked up the pace and soon enough he was hammering May and they both moaned and groaned. May was so wet that her pussy juice was leaking out of her cunt and onto her ass. Peter hammered her for a few minutes while grabbing and fondling her tits, they weren’t as big as MJ’s or Carol’s but they were still nice. 

After a while he pulled out and aimed his cock down and started to enter her ass. Peter slowly pushed his cock head into her asshole and once he was inside, he started to push harder, burying his cock in her ass. He started to pump his cock, picking up pace until he got to a fast and steady rhythm.

“You like that May? You like being my personal anal fuckslut?” Peter said

“Yes! I fucking love it! I fucking love getting fucked in the ass!” May screamed.

Peter grabbed her ankles and spread her legs again while May furiously rubbed her pussy. His hips smacked her ass with every thrust as he fucked her bowels. Without warning, Peter pulled his cock from her ass and pushed back into her pussy, making May scream in ecstasy. He fucked her cunt for a few seconds and then went back to her ass. 

Having just came in Carol’s mouth, Peter was able to hold off for a while and he was going to use that to his advantage. He put May’s legs on both his shoulders and pulled her off the table. May was folded in half as Peter kissed her hard while railing her asshole. 

“Fuck yes! Fuck me!” She moaned out

Peter grunted with every thrust, they were both getting sweaty from the fucking. May’s ass rippled with every thrust as Peter held her in the air and fucked her hard. Peter learned real quick that May loved hard fucking and loved to get used and stuffed full of huge cock. He held her up and fucked her for a few more minutes as May orgasmed from the anal fucking. 

Peter pulled his cock from her ass and dropped her back onto the table. Before she could comprehend what was happening, he flipped her over so that she was bent over the edge. With her perky ass presented to him, Peter lined up and pushed into her pussy. May was in absolute paradise as Peter fucked her, she was clutching the edge of the table as her nephew furiously pounded her cunt. 

Peter was gripping her curvy hips as he drove himself into her. He pulled his hand back and slapped her right ass cheek hard making May cry out in pleasure. He kept slapping her ass as he fucked her and pretty soon Peter was getting close to cumming.

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum May! Where do you want it!” He called out.

“Cum in my ass baby! Fill my ass with your cum! Please!” She cried out.

One last time Peter switched to her asshole and didn’t slow down in his thrusting. After a few minutes he blew his massive load into his aunts rectum. Peter buried his cock as deep as he could as he released his huge load. May could feel herself getting filled up with his cum and she moaned out as it invaded her rectum.

Finally Peter was done cumming and he pulled his cock out. He held her ass cheeks open to look at her gaped asshole, his cum was starting to leak out. Peter reached over and grabbed May’s buttplug from earlier and slid it back into her ass, trapping his cum in her ass.

May giggled as Peter put the plug back in, “making sure nothing gets out?”

“Like I said earlier, this ass belongs to me and I’m making sure you know that.” He said confidently.

May laughed again and got off the table and dropped to her knees. 

“Well, tell Mary Jane that this cock now also belongs to me.” She said before she took his half hard cock into her mouth and started to clean him off her pussy juice and his cum. 

May enthusiastically sucked and licked his cock clean and as soon she had cleaned everything up, she hummed in pleasure. Peter pulled his boxers back on as May grabbed her shirt. They left the conference room and went their separate ways. May grabbed her skirt from the hallway but didn’t bother to put that or her shirt on and wore nothing but the buttplug as she walked away. Peter headed to his room to get his suit for patrol like he originally planned before this pit stop. 

Peter got his suit and jumped out his window ready to protect New York. He swung through the air doing flips and stunts for the pedestrians below to gawk and marvel at. Peter was cheering with every spin and flip, he couldn’t be happier right now. Today alone, he was flown to school in a helicopter, gotten a new car, titty fucked Carol and ass fucked May and it wasn’t even five o’clock yet. That wasn’t even taking what happened over the weekend into account. 

Peter swung through the city stopping a few robberies and muggings. It looked like it was going to be another slow night. He had just stopped a mugging when Mary Jane had called him.

“Hey MJ.” Peter said

“Hey Tiger, am I interrupting anything?” She asked.

“No, it’s been a pretty slow night actually. Probably gonna stay out for a few more hours then call it a night. How was coffee with Liz?” He replied

“It was good, we went over our assignment and then had some girl time and got manicures.” She said

“That’s nice, lord knows you have been using your nails to scratch up my back.” Peter laughed.

“I never heard you complaining, Tiger.” MJ giggled.

“I just dropped off Liz and I’m heading back to the tower. Don’t stay out too long, I want to have some fun tonight. I only ate out Nat and then sucked Steve’s cock with her, I’m still horny and need my superhero boyfriend to satisfy me.” She said seductively.

“I’ll be home soon” he said, “You know, I wouldn’t have a problem with you asking someone on the team for some help with your ‘satisfaction’ issue.” Peter added laughing a bit.

“Maybe, but nothing will beat having you ravish me, Tiger.” MJ said, “but I definitely plan on enjoying the benefits of this new lifestyle when you’re not here to take care of your precious girlfriend.” She added with lust in her voice.

“You and me both MJ.” Peter said as he noticed a man running away with a ladies purse. “Oh, gotta go, purse snatcher, talk to you later.”

“Have fun, tiger. Love you.” 

“Love you too.”

A few more hours passed and Peter helped with a small building fire and then stopped a car chase. By 9 o’clock, he was sitting on a roof and hadn’t heard anything over the police scanners that required his help, so he decided to call it a night. Peter swung to Avengers Tower and scaled the side of the building to his bedroom window which opened automatically for him. He crawled through and smiled at the sight that awaited him on his bed. 

Instead of Mary Jane being there, it was Natasha, Carol and Wanda on his bed wearing sexy lingerie with garter belts and stockings. Natasha’s was black, Carol’s was blue and Wanda’s was red. They all had hungry looks in their eyes as they stared at him wickedly.

“Welcome back Peter.” Natasha said

“You came home just in time to have some fun with us.” Wanda added, her Sokovian accent getting thicker with her lust.

“Uh, what’s going on in here?” Peter asked, knowing exactly what is about to happen.

“We were still feeling a little guilty about lying about our... activities. So we wanted to apologize the best way we can.” Carol said.

“You won’t find me objecting to any type of apology coming from you three. But where’s MJ? We were going to spend some time together, and I should probably let her know that I’m gonna be late, again.” Peter said

“Don’t worry about Mary Jane, she’s being taken care of as we speak.” Natasha said with a devious smirk on her face.

“Friday?” Wanda called out

The tv came to life and showed Mary Jane riding Bucky with Steve behind her fucking her asshole. Sam was on his knees as he fucked her throat hard. To top it off, Sharon, who was wearing a leather dominatrix lingerie with straps covering her body and a bra that didn’t cover her nipples, was pushing MJ’s head onto Sam’s thick cock all while spanking her ass. Mary Jane also had a collar on that had a leash that Steve had ahold of as he railed her ass with his super strength. 

Peter watched the screen for a little while, enthralled by the sight of his girlfriend getting dominated by their friends. He also loved how Sharon dominated MJ and was clearly the one in charge in that group at the moment. Sharon dipped her head and kissed Bucky, using her strong fingers to grab his jaw and turn his head towards her. Next she pulled MJ’s mouth off hot Sam’s cock by her hair and sucked in his cock herself, deepthroating him before pushing MJ’s throat back onto his cock. Peter knew that he had a thing for redheads, but he couldn’t deny that blondes definitely had an effect on him. 

Sharon had just climbed onto Mary Jane so that her ass was above MJ’s as Steve started to fuck Sharon’s pussy when the tv turned off. 

“That is sexy as fuck, but we have other plans for tonight. Don’t worry though, that is all being recorded by Friday, so you can watch your pretty little girlfriend get gangbanged whenever you want.” Carol whispered in his ear, 

He was so distracted by the screen that he didn’t notice that all the women were now right behind him. He turned around and immediately grabbed Wanda and Carol by their asses and brought them in close while he kissed Natasha hard. They all had their arms around each other grabbing at whatever body part they could.

Peter broke the kiss with Nat and turned to kiss Wanda just as hard. Nat turned to Carol and kissed the blonde bombshell as well. After kissing Wanda, Peter turned to Carol and Nat turned to Wanda. The four swapping partners frequently. Peter was kissing Natasha when Carol and Wanda dropped to their knees and took his cock out.

Peter was obviously rock hard by this point and his 10 1/2 inch cock was throbbing and leaking precum as the two Avengers jerked him off. Peter had one hand on the back of Natasha’s head and one hand on her tit as he kept kissing her hard. They battled tongues for a while until Peter won and shoved his tongue deep in her mouth, not that she was complaining. Nat had a hand on both Carol’s and Wanda’s heads, grabbing fistfuls of their hair as they worked Peter’s cock. She guided the two women across his cock without looking, letting them know that she was in charge of them.

Wanda and Carol shared Peter’s cock, both of them worked the sides of his thick shaft and then dipping down to suck and lick his heavy balls. They licked from the base to the tip and tasted his precum while coating his cock in their saliva. 

Natasha pulled away from their heavy kiss and smiled wickedly at Peter before slowly squatting down, pulling Wanda’s and Carol’s heads back by their hair. Peter’s cock was directly in front of her face and she opened her mouth and began to take in his cock. In one swift motion, she had swallowed almost 8 inches of his cock before gagging and pulling off while smiling.

Peter was groaning as the Natasha pushed Carol and Wanda onto his cock, making them throatfuck his cock. They were all switching between themselves as Natasha chose who was next. The three master cock suckers expertly deepthroated Peter and they all loved it. 

After a few minutes of the intense triple blowjob, Natasha pushed Carol’s and Wanda’s faces onto the base of Peter’s cock while she dipped her head beneath his large shaft. Natasha licked the underside of his cock while Wanda and Carol sucked on his balls thoroughly. Peter’s hands were on Carol’s and Wanda’s heads as he groaned from the sensation. 

Nat pulled the other two women off of Peter’s cock and they all smiled up at him.

“This is fun, but it’s time for the main event.” Nat said.

“Come on ladies, it’s time to show Peter the full benefits of being an Avenger.” She added

Wanda and Carol went to the bed while holding hands and swaying their asses as they walked. They both got on their hands and knees, side by side with their asses facing Peter. Natasha was standing beside Peter, she was stroking his cock while she whispered in his ear,

“Come on молодой паук, fuck us. Fuck us until we are all filled with your cum.”

Peter immediately joined the two one the bed with Natasha following close behind. He went to Carol first, not having fucked her yet. He grabbed her thong and ripped it off of her, exposing her pussy and ass to him. He lined his cock up with her pussy and started to thrust into her. Peter started slowly at first but Carol pushed her ass back, burying more of his cock into her tight pussy.

“Fuck me Peter! Harder!” Carol moaned out

“You like that Carol? You like me pounding your tight cunt?!” Peter said.

“Fuck yes! I fucking love it!” She almost screamed.

Peter grabbed her amazing hips and fucked her harder, setting a brutal pace for the rest of the night. Natasha was beside him on her knees as she licked Wanda’s pussy and asshole greedily. Nat was spreading Wanda’s asscheeks wide as she buried her face in the witch’s ass.

Carol was actively pushing back onto Peter’s cock, her massive tits swaying under her as she got railed. She clenched the sheets of the bed in her fists as Peter’s hips slapped her ass, her asscheeks were rippling with every thrust. She was in heaven as Peter fucked her hard, just how she liked it.

Peter pulled his cock out of Carol’s cunt after a few minutes and traded spots with Natasha. He lined up his cock with Wanda’s pussy and thrust in, going slow at first but quickly picking up speed. As Peter picked up the pace, Wanda’s arms gave out and her head fell onto the bed with her ass sticking up for Peter. He grabbed her ass and started to rub his hands all over her smooth cheeks, squeezing and massaging them. He spread her asscheeks and saw her puckered asshole which was still wet from Natasha’s previous servicing. 

Nat and Carol had moved further up the bed with Carol laying back and Natasha lying down in front of her licking her pussy. Nat was looking up as Carol writhed on the bed in front of her as Nat focused on her clit. Her arms were wrapped around Carol’s powerful thighs as she held the blonde heroine in place. 

Wanda was moaning into the sheets of the bed as Peter fucked her with his massive cock. She was happy that Peter knew about the teams new way of life now and that Peter could fuck her whenever they wanted. 

Peter continued to fuck Wanda while he watched Nat ravish Carol. He was smiling while he grunted with every thrust into Wanda’s tight cunt. He looked down and admired her ass which was raised up and ready for anything. Peter took this opportunity and brought his hand back and slapped Wanda’s right asscheek, making her yelp from from the unexpected punishment. 

“Yes! Spank my ass!” Wanda said as she looked back at Peter with fire in her eyes.

Peter sparked her a few more times, never letting up on his savage thrusting. Wanda’s ass turned as red as her magic as Peter worked both her asscheeks.

He pulled his cock from her pussy and gave her ass one more smack before he got on the bed behind Natasha. She was still lying down on her front as he straddled her ass. Her perfect ass was on display and framed in her garter belt as Peter laid his cock in between her asscheeks, hotdogging her ass with his cock. He did this a few times before aiming his cock down and pushing into her tight pussy. 

Carol had moved away from Nat and Peter, Wanda had joined her as they started to scissor each other. The two most powerful women on the planet were rubbing their cunts together like pornstars as they lost themselves in depravity. 

Peter laid down on top of Natasha, using his elbows to prop himself up. Natasha was also using her elbows as she leaned back and kissed her protege, sticking her tongue into his mouth. Peter could taste Carol pussy on her lips as they kissed. 

“Fuck Nat! This is amazing!” Peter said breathlessly after breaking their kiss.

“You haven’t seen nothing yet.” She said, giving him her trademark smirk.

Peter closed his eyes and started to really pound her. Her ass was raising off the bed to meet his thrusts. Peter grabbed her throat with his right hand and used the leverage to keep up his assault as Nat got closer to cumming. 

“Oh shit! I’m close! Where do you want it?!” Peter groaned.

“Cum inside me, молодой паук! Fill me with your cum!” She screamed as she came as well.

Peter buried his cock as deep as he could and fired his load. It was still massive despite cumming twice already today. Peter thanked his enhanced regeneration powers and stamina for that.

Once he was done, he pulled his cock from Nat and sat back on his heels, his cock was still rock hard.

“Come on ladies, clean us up for round two.” Peter said.

Wanda jumped at the opportunity and buried her face into Natasha pussy, who had rolled onto her back. Carol crawled over and dipper her head to take his cock into her mouth. She moaned at the flavour as she worked to throughly clean him. She moaned and hummed while she licked everything up.

Carol was relentless with her oral skills, she took most of his length into her mouth and then pulled off to lick the underside of his cock. When his cock was clean of both his and Natasha’s cum, she sat up and pushed Peter back. 

Peter fell into his back and Carol quickly mounted him. She grabbed his cock and lined herself up and sank down quickly and started to bounce on his cock. Peter grabbed her hips as the beautiful blonde rode him cowgirl style, her massive tits were also bouncing with her momentum. 

Peter took a second to lay back and enjoy the view. Carol’s toned thighs and abs and her massive tits were glistening with sweat as she smirked down at him. She had her hands on his chest while she bounced bounced on his cock. After a few minutes, Peter decided that he sat back long enough and started to thrust up so that his pelvis was smacking her ass.

Beside them, Wanda and Natasha had moved into a 69 with Natasha in top. They were both attacking each others cunts as they licked, slurped and fingered the other. Wanda could still taste Peter’s cum in Nat’s pussy as she buried her tongue deep into the older woman. 

“Fucking lick my cunt Wanda! Suck Peter’s cum out of my slutty cunt!” Natasha screamed.

Wanda pushed her tongue in deep and then moved up to focus her efforts on Natasha’s taint, flicking the area with her tongue.

Peter and Carol were still going fast, benefits of super endurance and stamina for both of them. Carol’s was cumming on Peter’s cock hard as he railed her.

“Fuck me Pete!” Carol moaned.

“Jesus Carol! Your pussy is so fucking tight!” He groaned out.

“Yeah! You like this pussy?! You like ramming it with your huge fucking cock?!” She said with gritted teeth while pushing her ass down harder.

“Damn right it like it!” Peter said, throwing his head back.

“Then you’ll love this.” Carol smirked

She rose up and let his cock slip out of her cunt, she grabbed it and aimed it towards her tight asshole. Carol sank down, taking his cock into her for the first time. She didn’t go slow either, she pushed her ass down fast and buried his cock in her tight asshole.

Carol threw her head back as Peter’s cock invaded her bowels. She moaned out in ecstasy, loving the feeling of having her ass filled. Peter closed his eyes, trying to make sure he didn’t cum again too soon. Like before, Carol set a fast pace with Peter thrusting up into her asshole.

Peter was focusing on Carol’s bouncing tits when Wanda came over and swung her leg over his head. Peter got the message and started to lick her pussy vigorously. He could here her moaning and saying something in a language he could only assume was Sokovian. He slowed down his thrusting as Carol took over the job of burying his cock into her asshole. 

Peter had grabbed Wanda’s thighs to pull her closer to his face when he felt Natasha’s mouth on his ballsack. He felt the redhead lick and suck his balls while she fondled them with her skilled hands. Peter moaned at the extra pleasure he was receiving.

Natasha sucked on his balls happily and then ventured up to where Peter’s shaft met the rim of Carol’s asshole. She licked his shaft and Carol’s asshole while she spread her friends asscheeks wide. 

Carol threw her head back and smiled as Natasha licked her asshole. She moved forward and let Peter’s cock slip out of her ass,

“Lick my ass Romanoff! Tongue fuck my asshole!” Carol cheered on her friend.

“Gladly.” Natasha said huskily.

Natasha started at Carol’s taint and gave her a wide lick up her asshole and then buried her tongue in deep. She worked Carol’s asshole for a few seconds before switching targets and sucking in Peter’s cock. She sucked him for a few seconds as well before she aimed his cock back at Carol’s asshole and Carol sank back onto it. They had fucked each other enough times to know what they liked. 

After a few more minutes of intense fucking and sucking, they changed positions. Peter moved out from under Carol and got Wanda onto her hands and knees while Carol got under Wanda in a 69. Natasha got on top of Wanda and stood with her ass in Peter’s face, letting Peter bury his face in her round and full cheeks.

Peter stuck his cock into Wanda’s pussy, thrusting hard as he grabbed her hips to pull her back. Carol was licking Wanda’s clit and Peter’s balls making sure both of them were properly taken care of. Natasha reached behind her and pushed Peter’s face into her ass as Peter’s tongue fucked her asshole.

“Yes Peter yes! Keep fucking me! Fuck my cunt harder!” Wanda wailed.

Peter couldn’t answer back due to his mouth being busy but he acknowledged that he heard her by slapping her ass and giving her a few powerful thrusts that knocked the air out of her lungs. Wanda squealed with every powerful thrust, loving how her cunt got pounded. Peter felt her pussy tighten as her orgasm overtook her. She stopped pushing back onto him as her body shook with pleasure. 

Carol took this lapse in movement to pull Peter’s cock into her mouth and clean him off. Her angle allowed for Peter’s cock to slide deep into her throat while his balls laid across her nose. She sucked in his cock and enjoyed Wanda’s flavour for a while before she pulled off and attacked Wanda’s pussy right above her. 

Peter had moved his hands up and grasped Natasha’s powerful thighs while her ate out her ass. He pulled back for a second to spread her asscheeks and looked at her puckered asshole that was glistening with his saliva. He looked down and smiled at the sight of Carol licking Wanda’s pussy while Wanda moaned and writhed on top the blonde. He also saw that this position gave him perfect access to Wanda’s glorious ass. 

“I’m gonna fuck you ass Wanda!” Peter announced to her.

“Yes! Do it! Fuck my ass!” She almost begged.

“Hold on Pete. Let me prepare her for you.” Nat said to him.

Without moving her legs Natasha bent down at the waist and started to lick Wanda’s asshole. If it was possible for Peter to get harder, he did. Natasha’s legs were straight as she bent down and buried her face in the brunettes ass, folding herself in half like a gymnast. Nat’s ass was still in Peter’s face so her licked from her clit, up to her taint and then up her asshole. Natasha shook her ass a bit before standing back up and stepping away from Peter. She got on her knees beside him and smirked at him.

“She’s ready for you.” She said in an innocent tone.

Peter thrust his cock into Wanda’s tight asshole, he was too turned on to even think about going slow. Not that Wanda wanted slow. She was actively screaming in pleasure as Peter rammed her asshole with his massive cock. 

Peter turned to Natasha and the two kissed hard, Natasha tasting her own ass on his mouth and Peter tasting Wanda’s. 

Peter kept up his fast and powerful thrusts into Wanda’s asshole and the witch could not be happier. She had a weak smile on her face as she got railed, enjoying every second of the anal domination. Wanda was cumming constantly from Peter’s relentless assfucking. 

After a few minutes of fucking Wanda’s tight asshole, Peter was about to cum again. He grabbed her hips and buried his cock deep into her asshole. He blasted an inhuman amount of cum into Wanda’s rectum, spurt after spurt until he finished inside her. Peter was actually surprised by how much he came.

He pulled his cock from her asshole and almost fell back onto the bed. His cock was still hard, but he needed a minute before he went again.

Wanda arms gave out and her head was on Carol pelvis with her ass raised up high in the air. She gasped for breath and tried to recover from her powerful orgasms. 

Natasha was quick to dive into Wanda’s ass. She got onto her knees behind her and started to lick up Peter’s cum from her ass. There was so much of it that it was overflowing her gaped asshole as it ran down her pussy. Carol was still licking her push and tried to catch what leaked out.

After a while, Natasha had collected a fair bit in her mouth. She pulled back and smirked at Peter who was watching wide eyed. She gently pulled pulled Carol’s head back from Wanda’s pussy and dribbled the cum into Carol’s waiting mouth. When she gave Carol a decent amount of Peter’s cum, the two woman came together in an upside down cumkiss. They moaned into each other mouths as they shared Peter’s cum.

Peter had one more round in him and that stunning display of sluttiness had reinvigorated him. He got up quickly and without saying a word, he got behind Natasha and entered her pussy and started to fuck her. 

Carol untangled herself from Wanda who was clearly in need of a few minutes to herself and joined the two. Carol quickly kissed Natasha and then got on top of her in the same position. Carol’s tits were pushed into Natasha’s back with her ass right above the redheads. Peter pulled his cock from Nat and started to fuck Carol’s pussy hard as well. He fucked like a man possessed.

He pulled his cock from Carol’s pussy and aimed down, he hadn’t fucked Natasha’s ass today yet. His cock was covered in enough of their combined cum that he was able to easily start fucking her tight asshole. 

“Fuck us, молодой паук! Fuck our fucking holes!” She screamed.

“Fuck yes! Fucking pound us!” Carol added

“God! You three are so fucking sexy!” Peter yelled.

Peter switched between their holes, going between their pussies and assholes randomly. The two women were cumming hard after a few minutes of intense fucking. 

Peter grabbed Carol by her long blonde hair and picked her up. Her back was against his chest and he was holding her thighs up to her chest. Peter was still on his knees on the bed as he fucked Carol’s asshole in a reverse carry fuck. Natasha quickly sound around and kissed Carol, pushing their huge tits together as the two women kissed. Natasha pulled away and kissed Peter over Carol’s shoulder as well before sinking down and attacking Carol’s pussy.

Carol was almost screaming in pleasure as Peter worked her asshole while Natasha licked her cunt. Carol’s orgasm wracked her body hard and her ass squeezed Peter’s cock even harder. Peter was getting close again, Carol’s ass was just too tight to last much longer. 

Wanda had joined them by now and was behind Peter. Her tits were pushed against his back as she grabbed his shoulders and sucked on his ear.

“Cum in her Peter! I can feel it in your mind, you are close. Go ahead, cum in her to finish this wonderful night.” Wanda whispered into his ear with accent just adding to the sexiness. 

Peter kept thrusting, his hips were smacking Carol’s ass as hard as he could manage. After a few minutes, Carol came again and that was the last straw for Peter. He slammed his hips forward one more time with his spider strength and unleashed his final load of the night. It wasn’t as big as the other 2, but it was still far more than a normal man.

Like with Wanda, he emptied his balls into Carol’s rectum and filled her. Carol moaned as he kept pumping more and more of his seed into her ass. When he was finally done, he pulled his softening cock from her asshole and put Carol down. Her legs didn’t hold her as she fell onto her face on the bed with her ass up, just like Wanda from before. 

Nat was quick to crawl over and clean his cock just as Wanda was quick to start cleaning Carol’s asshole. Wanda cleaned Carol thoroughly and swallowed as much cum as she could from Carol’s gaped asshole. When Natasha was done cleaning Peter’s cock, she pushed him down onto the pillows and laid down beside him. Carol had regained some strength and laid down on the other side of Peter. The two women were using Peter’s shoulders and chests as pillows as the hugged him. Wanda laid down on top of Peter with her head on his chest.

The three women were exhausted and satisfied from welcoming their teammate to their naughty secret. They were all covered in sweat and their pussies and assholes were gaped open as the leaked Peter’s cum.

They all fell asleep very quickly, wrapped in each other’s arms.

*next morning*

Peter woke up to the sun in his eyes. He remembered the night before and smiled before looking around the bed. Natasha was gone because she always got up early but Carol and Wanda were still sleeping on either side of him. He checked the clock and saw that he had to get up for school anyway.

He made his way to his shower and noticed it was already running. He slipped into the bathroom knowing that only one other person would use this shower.

“How was your night beautiful.” Peter said, slipping into the shower behind Mary Jane and wrapping his arms around her belly. Her perky ass pushed against his cock.

“Spectacular.” MJ hummed back, leaning back into him.

They stood together under the warm water staying silent and enjoying each other’s presence. They might have spent the previous night fucking other people, but they knew that they loved each other and they relaxed in the other ms warmth.

“This has certainly been one of the weirdest and greatest weeks of my life.” Peter said

“Face it Tiger, we just hit the jackpot.” MJ said, turning around and kissing her boyfriend.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the whole gym section and the May section because I felt bad that I took so long. Also, I felt that we needed a scene of Peter fucking May alone and spontaneously. Originally, it was just the car part and then fast forward to the Peter/Natasha/Carol/Wanda scene.
> 
> If any of you have read the comments from previous chapters, you’ll know that I’m interested in making a more serious version of this. Let me know if that’s something you want to see. Do you want to see Peter actually get angry and leave the avengers? Maybe get revenge? Or see the avengers actually exclude Peter cause they are dicks? Maybe May is also a bitch to Peter and only cares about getting fucked by the team?
> 
> Let me know what you want to see in a potential darker rewrite. 
> 
> Also, I won’t release it until it’s fully completed so that I won’t have a repeat of what just happened regarding my writers block and laziness.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments and kudos. I tried my best with writing dialogue, but it’s my first story so I know it could use some work. 
> 
> List of all characters and ages because I decided to alter them to fit this story:
> 
> Peter Parker - 17 (Almost 18)  
> Mary Jane Watson - 18  
> Tony Stark - Early 40’s  
> Steve Rogers - Early 30’s biologically  
> Thor - ?  
> James Barnes - Early 30’s biologically  
> Sam Wilson - Late 20’s  
> Clint Barton - Late 30’s  
> Natasha Romanov - Early 30’s  
> Wanda Maximoff - Early 20’s  
> Pepper Potts - Early 40’s  
> Jane Foster - Early 30’s  
> Sharon Carter - Early 30’s  
> Laura Barton - Late 30’s  
> Darcy Lewis - Early 20’s  
> Scott Lang - Early 30’s  
> James Rhodes - Early 40’s  
> Hope Van Dyne - Early 30’s  
> Maria Hill - Early 30’s  
> Carol Danvers - Mid to late 20’s  
> Nick Fury - Late 40’s  
> May Parker - Around 40


End file.
